Dynamite
by demiXxfanXxsinceXx4EVERXX
Summary: Mitchie gets a phone call that can change her life. For the good? or For the bad? Read and find out.
1. The News

"Mitchie phone!" My mother called through the house. Walking down the stairs, I began to wonder who could be calling. I entered the living room and my mom handed me the phone.

"Hello?" I asked into the receiver.

"Yes is this Michelle Devonne Torres?" A guy said formally.

"Yes this is she." I replied. "How may I help you?"

"I'm your father's lawyer. I'm calling to inform you that your father has passed away," he said somberly. My eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"My father?" I asked. I watched my mom's head perk up immediately at the mention of the man she had once loved enough to have a child with.

"Yes Miss Torres. In his will, he left his business, Torres Records, to you," he informed me. I was speechless. My father, whom I never got to know, had left me a record company?

"He left me his record company?" I asked, voicing my thoughts.

"But Miss Torres...there is a catch," the lawyer said hesitantly.

"What do you mean by a catch?" I asked cautiously.

"He stated in his will that before you can inherit Torres Record, you must marry," the lawyer said, sounding incredibly uncomfortable. I almost dropped the phone after receiving this information.

"I-I don't...who do I have to marry?" I asked. My mother's eyes narrowed in confusion. I mouthed a simple "Tell You Later" to her and she nodded her head in understanding.

"I would rather not tell you this by phone. Is it possible for you to stop by Torres Records in about an hour and we can discuss it then?" he asked me.

"Uh, sure. I'll talk to you then I guess," I said still shell-shocked from the information I had just been given. He said okay and we then hung up. My mind was swimming with thousands of questions. I have a father?

He was my father? I get to run Torres Records? He wanted me to marry somebody? I have to marry someone I don't know? Can my life get any worse?

"Who was that?" My mom asked, but I knew that she knew exactly who it was. I want to hate her for not telling me my father was Steve Torres, owner of Torres Records. But I can't.

"Uh a lawyer saying that my father left me Torres Records but that I have to marry someone before I can run it," I informed my mother bluntly. She went wide eyed at the mention of marriage, but shook it off.

"Mitchie I...I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner about your father. He told me not to tell you because he didn't want you to suffer when he left this world. He thought he was going to die sooner but things turned out

differently," my mom said, tears rushing down her face. I rushed over to her and hugged her.

"Mom if he didn't die, then why didn't he ever come looking for me?" I asked. My mom sighed and gave me a small, sad smile.

"Sure he didn't die when he thought he would but that didn't mean he wouldn't. He had cancer so whether he lived or die was a mystery. They just...caught it too late to change it. The important thing that you need to know is that he loved you dearly, even if he only saw you when you were a baby," I looked at my mom and sighed.

"I got to get ready. I'm going to meet up with that lawyer. I need to know who I have to marry," I went to my room and changed from my normal clothes to more formal ones. As soon as I was done I was out the door. It took me almost an hour to get ready so the faster I was out the door the sooner I'll get to Torres Records.

I drove into the parking lot of Torres Records. The building is huge from the outside and I can't help but wonder how the inside looks. I parked my car and headed toward the front doors.

The inside was amazing. As I was admiring the inside I hit something, or someone rather,, and almost fell on the floor but someone caught me before I made impact with the ground. I looked up at my savior and I felt my jaw slacken as I peered into the eyes of the one person I didn't ever think I would see again. I couldn't help but roll my eyes when I saw the frustrated face of Shane Gray.

"Next time watch where you're going!" He spat at me and let me go. I scoffed.

"Who said there was going to be a next time?" I retorted. He gave me a death glare which I returned and walked away. I looked for a receptionist but didn't find one so I walked a little further in and there was one there.

"Uh miss?" She looked up and smiled. I smiled back. If someone is nice to me I'll be nice in return. That's how I am. You could say I'm kind of like karma. You do something good you get something good in return but if you do something bad you…well you get the point.

"How may I be of service?" The receptionist asked, her sweet tone relaxing me a bit from my encounter from Shane Gray.

"I'm looking for Steve Torres's lawyer. He called me and told me to meet him here at Torres Records. So do you know where I might find him?" The receptionist nodded and grabbed the phone. She dialed a number and was listening to the person talking. She hanged up the phone.

"Go up to the last floor. The first door you see is the office." I smiled and thanked her. I walked to the elevator. I walked back when I remembered I didn't know her name.

"Uh miss what's your name if you don't mind me asking?" She smiled.

"My name is Catherine." I gave her a small smile and said my goodbyes before going to the elevator. I pushed the button that I thought was the last floor of the building. It's a pretty big building it has 20 something floors. The doors opened and I walked out. I only saw one door. I knocked and heard a come in. I did as told. I walking and rolled my eyes again as my eyes landed on Shane Grey. I looked over and saw a balding man in a nice gray suit. I immediately assumed this was the lawyer. Ignoring Shane's presence, I focused my attention on the reason I was here.

"Michelle it is nice to finally meet you. Your father talked a lot about you." I forced a smile.

"Yeah I guess he did. So let's get to the point, shall we?" I asked getting to the point and ignoring Shane in the process.

"Ah, yes. Well your father's wishes were that you and your husband would run Torres Records together," he told me. I nodded.

"So…who am I marrying?" I asked hesitantly.

"He's in this room actually," the lawyer said, sipping on his glass of water. My eyes went wide.

"I'm marrying you?" I asked in shock. His eyes went wide and he almost choked on his drink.

"No! No, you are marrying him." He corrected and pointed to Shane. My stomach fell, I was afraid of that. I think I would rather marry the lawyer.

"I am not marrying that guy!" I exclaimed. Shane looked amused, though his eyes showed nothing but hatred.

"What you don't want to do your daddy's wishes?" Shane asked me. I looked away and took a deep breath.

"I would like to but I just can't marry someone so full of themselves like you!" I spat. He looked taken aback by my outburst.

"Really like if I would want to marry someone like you! I could be anywhere but here," he replied, his voice full of venom. I laughed humorlessly.

"Really? Than what are you doing here?" I asked. He looked away.

"That's what I thought!" I retorted at his lack of response. He turned around and gave me a look.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, anger bubbling up in him.

"It means you have no friends you have no one to go to but you band mates. It means you act like a jerk but you really aren't one." I whispered the last part.

"You don't know me you…. you-"

"Enough! The both of you are to be married no matter what! You," He said pointing at me, "are going to run Torres Records! And you!" He pointed at Shane. "You will do this for me and for your brothers!" I looked at the lawyer confused.

"He is your son?" The guy nodded. My jaw dropped in shock. I would have never guessed that they were related in any way.

"Your father and I were close friends. When he found out he had cancer he came up with this idea that you would marry my one of my sons. I picked Shane because he was the closest to your age and because…" He stopped mid-sentence I sighed and closed my eyes, memories rushing to me. I shook them off and opened my eyes again.

"I know where this is going…just please, don't continue. I'll marry Shane. I'll try to be civil with him, just don't continue" I begged. He gave me a sympathetic look and nodded. Shane on the other hand had a confused look on his face. I just shrugged it off, he doesn't need to know anyway.

"You can go but you guys should know you'll both be living with each other starting Monday."

"WHAT?" Both Shane and I chorused. We gave each other deep glares of hatred.

"It's final! You both, starting Monday, will live together." Mr. Grey said sternly.

"But that is two days from now!" I complained.

"Yeah so? You both have a choice: either you move in to your father's mansion together or you, Mitchie, move in with Shane and his brothers. What's it going to be?" Hard choice: Live with Shane along and risk becoming a suicide case or live with people that I have a chance of getting along with. I think I'm going to have to go with the latter of the two.

"Live with Shane and brothers" I said and looked at Shane.

"What?" He snapped.

"Is it ok with you?" I asked annoyed. He gave it a thought and nodded. I nodded and stood up.

"Well…it was nice to…no…this was an interesting meeting and I will be seeing you both on Monday," I said, the spite and venom seeping into every word. I walked out of the room and closed the door. I leaned against the door, trying to catch my breath and stop the tears from coming up. I heard some muffled voices behind the door. I heard the voices begin to escalate into a full out screaming match between father and son. I heard my name get tossed around by Shane, being smashed together with some not-so-nice other names. I felt the first tear slip and I bit my lip to keep from it emerging from my throat. I quickly made my way to the elevator and made my way out of Torres Records, unsure about the future.


	2. World of chances

I entered my house and ran upstairs before my mom had a chance to ask me how it went. I closed my door and jumped on my bed. I just laid there for a few minutes before the tears started to fall. They fell nonstop down my cheeks and I didn't even bother to wipe them off my cheeks. What was the point in wiping them off if more were going to slide down my cheeks?

Why did this have to happen to me? Marry someone I wish I didn't have to see again is the worst thing that could ever happen to me. This guy 'Shane Grey' is far from being my perfect guy. To put things short he's a big ego inflated ass. Many girls will die to be in my place having to marry the one and only Shane Grey, I on the other hand rather die alone than live the rest of my life with him. I mean don't get me wrong he's cute, but he doesn't have the heart for me to actually like him.

My life is just going down the tube. I have to marry someone I can't stand. I won't be able to go out in public anymore without cameras following me around. I have to live with the biggest jerk to ever walk the earth. I found out my dad that I never knew, passed away. What else is there to live for now except for my mom?

I heard a knock on my door. I wiped my tears and rushed to my bath room. I splashed water on my face and stared at the mirror. My eyes were red, not blood shot red, but red nonetheless. I took a deep breath, to calm myself down and walked out of my bathroom.

My mom was sitting on my bed. She stared at me concerned and patted the spat next to her. I walked over slowly and emotionlessly. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it as fast as it opened. I stared at her and she sighed.

"Mitchie, what happened?" She asked and I stayed quiet. I just stared at her, trying to come up with something. I thought and thought, but nothing came to me. She waited for me to respond, but I never did. "Mitchie, please talk to me."

"Mom, I have nothing to say." I said and I cursed myself for sounding so vulnerable. My voice was just above a whisper and it made it obvious that I was crying not too long ago. My mom shook her head.

"You and I both know that a lie. Mitch, what did the lawyer tell you?" I closed my eyes to stop the tears from falling. Just remembering it makes me want to cry. How Shane said those awful things about me hurt me to no end. How could he be so freaking cruel? I have no idea. I wish I did so then I wouldn't be so hurt right now.

"He told me that I would be marrying S-S-Shane." I told her and mentioning Shane caused my tears to fall. She gasped and hugged me tight. She rocked me back and forth, till I stopped sobbing. It was silent for a couple of minutes before she spoke.

"Sweetie, you don't have to m-"

"Mom, I have to. It was what my dad wanted. I won't and can't live with myself if I don't please his wishes." I cut her off and stood up. She sighed and left my room.

I grabbed all of my suitcases and laid them on my bed. I started packing my clothes that I won't need for the two days that I'm staying here for. I left three outfits on my bed and zipped up my suitcase and placed it down on the floor. I opened the other suitcase and packed all of my shoes, hair products like: hair straightener, curling iron, blow dryer, etc. I zipped it up and placed it on the ground. I went in my closet and looked to see if I missed something when a box caught my attention. I picked it up and placed it on my bed. I opened it slowly and I gasped.

Inside the boxes were old pictures of me with all three of the Grey brothers, my old diaries, and other things. I took out a picture of just Shane and I, we were staring at the camera, smiling big and I was about four years younger than I am now. So I was about 15, when this photo was taken. I placed the picture back in the box and took out a bracelet. It was a simple silver charmed bracelet. It had heart, butterfly, star, and flower charms on it. I took a better look that the bracelet and saw that the heart shaped charm had something engraved on it. It read "Happy Birthday Mimi, Shay". Shay? Oh, that's the nickname I gave Shane. I placed it back and took out a heart shaped locket. The locket had 'Shane engraved on the front of it. I opened the locket and inside was two pictures of him. I closed it gently and felt something else engraved on it. It read "promise never to forget me". I scoffed at that. He wanted me to promise to not forget him and then he goes and forgets me! How in the world is that fair? I threw the locket inside the box and closed the box. I placed the box under my bed. I lay down on the bed and soon drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

*Two Days Later*

I brought down all of my things and placed them by the front door. Today is the day I move in with the jerk and his brothers. I'm dreading seeing Shane but excited to see Nate and Jason.

I went inside the kitchen and greeted my mom. She gave me a small smile and placed a plate of pancakes on the table for me. I smiled and thanked her. I'm going to miss my mom and her cooking. I finished eating and I heard a car honk. I got up from the chair, grabbed my suitcases, told my mom good bye, and walked out of the door.

I sighed in relief when Nate came out of the car and rushed to help me out. I dropped my suitcases and ran towards him engulfing him in a hug. He stumbled back a bit, but hugged me back.

"Someone missed me!" He teased and I broke the hug. I smacked him playfully and went to get my things. He beat me to them though.

"Mitchie, aren't you forgetting something?" My mom yelled and I turned around. I saw her with my guitar. I gasped and went to go get my guitar. I kissed my mom's cheek and grabbed my guitar.

"Thanks mom!" I said and went to Nate's car, handing him my guitar do that he could put it in the trunk of the car. I entered the passenger seat and waved my mom goodbye as she started to get smaller and smaller the farther the car went.

"So is that the guitar…." Nate trailed off and I nodded. He sighed and shook his head. "Are you ever going to tell him who you are?" I shook my head.

"I don't see the point, Nate. He's a jerk now and I doubt he'll believe me even if I tried. Plus he's the one that let fame get to him and forgot all about me. I shouldn't have to tell him who I am." I replied and looked out the window. After that the rest of the car ride was silent. He didn't speak again and I was thankful for it.

I don't know how long he has been driving, but I did notice that the houses were getting bigger and bigger. He parked the in a driveway and I stared at the house. It was huge! Two stories high, there were lots of windows and the lawn was huge and green. How much space do three guys need? I know they are rich, but come on! This house or should I say mansion is enormous! I got out of the car and headed towards the trunk. The only thing Nate let me carry was my guitar, even after I protested he didn't give in. I forgot how stubborn he can be.

"Nate?" I asked when we were walking towards the front door. He turned his head and nodded as if saying 'go on'. "Can you pretend you don't know me?" He looked confused for a second but nodded.

"You know Jason won't be able to keep a secret for long right?" I gave him a small smile and nodded.

"I know but I'm sure he'll keep it for at least two months tops. That's enough for me to get used to living here." Nate shrugged and entered the mansion. I followed him and stopped walking once I saw the inside. There was a grand staircase that split into two and went the opposite direction. _(A/N like something like the staircases in princess diaries 2) _When you reach the staircases there are two different rooms. One room looks like a living room just bigger than any normal living room and the other is a dining room. I was in awe at how beautifully decorated both rooms were.

I heard someone clear their throat and I turned my attention to where the sound came from. Bate was standing in the middle of the staircase with an amused look on his face. I blushed, embarrassed and made my way up the stairs. There were lots of doors and hallways that I was sure I would get loss. Nate and I kept walking for what felt like ages until he stopped in front a door. I hesitated and opened the door.

The room was enormous. There was a king sized bed against the wall, a flat screen TV, a desk with a laptop on it, double door walk in closet, a bathroom and a balcony. The room looked so opened with the sun shining through the windows.

"Hope you like this room because it's your room, if you need anything I'm just down the hall to your right, Jason is down the hall to your left and Shane is…." He didn't finish what he was going to say. I stared at him and waited for him to continue but he never did.

"Shane is….?" I asked wanting him to finish what he was going to say.

"Shane is three doors down to your right." I nodded and he walked out of the room. I took out my guitar from its case and sat down on the bed. I started strumming the guitar and then starting singing.

_You've got a face for a smile you know_

_A shame you waste it when you're breaking me slowly_

_But I've got a world of chances for you_

_I've got a world of chances for you,_

_I've got a world of chances,_

_Chances that you're burning through_

_I've got a paper and pen_

_I go to write you goodbye and that's when I know_

_I've got a world of chances for you,_

_I've got a world of chances for you,_

_I've got a world of chances,_

_Chances that you're burning through_

_Oh, I'm going my own way_

_My faith has lost its strength again_

_Oh, it's been too hard to say_

_We've fallen off the edge again_

_We're at an end_

_We're at an end_

_Maybe you'll call me someday_

_Hear the operator say the number's no good and that_

_She had a world of chances for you,_

_She had a world of chances for you,_

_She had a world of chances,_

_Chances you were burning through_

_You've got a face for a smile you know_

I strummed the last note and placed the guitar on the bed beside me. Can you guess who inspired the song? Well let's just say it was someone I stopped waiting for and stopped having a world of chances for him. I got up and went out of the door, as I walked out I bumped into something or someone. I looked up and cursed my bad luck.

"Watch where you're going!" Shane snapped at me and i just walked passed him.

"Sorry!" I walked passed him but didn't go far because he grabbed me arm. I turned around and gave him an annoyed look. "What?"

"You seem awfully familiar but I don't understand why. I have never met you before." He answered me with a confused expression and I looked away. That hurt more than I thought it would. "Right?"

"Umm…can I go now?" I asked avoiding his question. He let go of my arm and I walked away as fast as I could from him.

This is going to be living hell for me.


	3. He Should Have

After my encounter with Shane, I made my way downstairs. I was about to enter the kitchen for a glass of water, when I heard two voices yelling. I recognized the two voices; the voices were Nate and that lawyer who supposedly is their father. I'm still a bit doubt full about that, because I've known them almost my whole life and not once have I met him.

I stood against the wall and listened in.

"She isn't ready; heck I doubt she'll ever be ready for that! But at least give her more time to adjust!" Nate shouted angrily. Who are they talking 'bout? Or more like yelling 'bout?

"Nathaniel, _they _from what I've been told have known each other their whole lives! How can she need more time to adjust?" Nate's "father" yelled back, outraged. Okay, so they are talking about me. How can he just say that? Sure what he said is true but he didn't mention the fact that Shane forgot me and despises me, also he's not mentioning the fact that I'm not so comfortable being around him.

"Father," Nate said with venom in his voice. "You forgot to mention a small or big detail of their friendship…. They at the moment can't be in the same room without having some kind of fight. Shane broke her, in many ways and I doubt she'll be at ease here so soon." Go Nate! I was silently cheering him on.

"They are getting married at the end of next month and that's final!" WHAT? No! No! No! I can't marry him so soon! I won't!

"You can't do that! There is nothing in Stevie's will saying that they have to get married so soon!" Nate retorted quickly and loudly. "You can't force them like that!"

"I can and I will!" With that being said I heard footsteps walking away and then the front door being slammed shut. I was about to walk back upstairs so that ii wouldn't get caught when…

"Mitchie?"

I cursed under my breath and turned around slowly.

"Yeah, Nate?" I asked innocently. His eyebrows narrowed.

"How much did you hear?" I sighed and walked up to him. No point in lying now. I've been caught.

"I heard enough to know that I'm marrying the all-time jerk by the end of next month." I said and he sighed.

"I wish I could do something about that but as you now know nothing can change his mind! He's so infuriating!" I placed my hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. He relaxed a bit and gave me a small smile. "Just know that you're not alone. You have me and Jase here to protect and help you out."

"I don't need protectors; I just need my buddies back." I said and he chuckled. I need all three of them, not just two. But Nate doesn't need to that. I don't even want to admit that I need Shane, not after all of the pain he has caused me.

"Okay then, let me rephrase that." He cleared his throat. "You have me and Jase, your buddies." I laughed and shook my head.

"I got to get back to my room and start unpacking." I gave one last smile and ran up the stairs.

"Slow down up the stairs or you're gonna trip and fall!"

"Shut up, you're gonna jinx it and make me fall!" I yelled back at him.

I opened my door and entered my room. I gazed around, the room is too plain. Note to self: go shopping. I closed the door and started unpacking. I picked up a one of my shirts and a necklace fell. I picked it up confused. It was the locket that Shane gave me. What's it doing in my suitcase? I don't remember packing it. I placed the necklace inside the drawer by my bed and finished unpacking.

* * *

"Mitchie, dinner!" Jason yelled from outside of my door. So I spent most of the day in my room because I didn't want to face Shane again. Jason and Nate understood why. Shane couldn't care less what I do or don't do.

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute!" I shouted back. He muttered an 'alright' and left.

I went to the dining room and saw that I could either sit next to or across from Shane. I choose the latter because it seemed the easiest or so I thought. Dinner was very silent apart from Nate's and Jason's random chats. Shane sat there eating and once in a while I'd see him try to hide a laugh with a cough but other than that he just kept quiet. I'd also catch him looking at me often. It got on my nerves but I din's want to start something. Everything was going fine until Nate called me by my nickname instead of Michelle.

"Mitchie, have you…."He started. I stared at him shocked and his eyes went wide after he realized what he said.

"Mitchie? Who's Mitchie?" Shane asked confused. I pushed back the tears that were starting to form.

"She's Mitchie!" Jason blurted out without thinking and pointed at me. I groaned and closed my eyes. This is going to be a long night. I heard a chair screech and then footsteps walking away. I opened my eyes and notice Shane was gone. I sighed and looked at the two brothers still at the table.

"You weren't supposed to call me that remember." I stated slowly. Nate and Jason looked apologetic.

"Sorry Mitch, it just slipped. We aren't really used to calling you Michelle." Nate muttered and I sighed knowing he had a point. I can't really blame him it's not like I would be able to call him Nathaniel for a whole day.

"I know, sorry." I murmured and got up from the table. I rushed upstairs and was about to enter my room when a hand grabbed my wrist tightly.

"Look, I don't want to fight with you so can you just let me go!" He rammed me against the wall, still holding my wrist. I didn't look up at him.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me you were Mitchie?" He said angrily. I scoffed and looked up at him.

"Why should I, huh? You should have known who I was! Nate and Jase didn't need me to tell them! So why should you?" He let go of my wrist but still had me pinned against the wall.

"They didn't have the need to forget you like I did! It didn't hurt them like it hurt me when we went our separate ways! I spent most of my days thinking of you and it hurt me like hell, Mitchie! I knew I wouldn't be able to see or call you again after we became famous." I looked way and tried to push him away but it futile.

"Why is that? Was it because I wasn't famous and you'd ruin your reputation hanging with someone that doesn't have paparazzi following them around? Shane because that not a good reason to forget me! I was your best friend!" He backed away and stared at me. I took that chance and ran into my room.

I locked the door and leaned against the door finally letting my tears fall.

"It wasn't like that, Mitchie!" He shouted exasperated. He banged on my door. "Mitchie, open the door!"

"Go away!"

"Open the door!"

"No!"

"Open the damn door!"

"Just go away!"

I heard him sigh and then a door being slammed shut. I sprang on my bed and screamed on my pillow.

Today was going fine until he found out who I was. He has no right being mad at me for hiding who I was! He should have known! He shouldn't have forgotten me in the first place! He shouldn't have stopped calling, stopped contact with me at all! He shouldn't have done many things!

Fml.

* * *

**:O Drama….**

**I wonder was it too soon to have Shane, know who Michelle was or not? **

**So what did you think? **

**So so? Bad? Good? **

**Shorter than the last one but hope you liked it.  
**

**Sorry for the wait…I was busy with finals and stuff so didn't have time to right until a couple of days ago. **


	4. Does He Care?

I tossed and turned on my bed, unable to fall asleep. I can't stop thinking about what he said and most of all how he reacted. He acted as if I was the bad guy because I didn't tell him right away who I was. How dare he regard me as such? He wasn't the one that felt insignificant! He wasn't the one that cried every night until he fell asleep.

But then again I don't really know, huh? He could have gone through what I did, just not the feeling unimportant part. How can he feel unimportant and have all of those fans chasing after him? It isn't really logical for him to feel unimportant but it also doesn't stop him from feeling sorrow.

However, he could have stopped his and my pain, if he would have started contact with me again. He made the choice to forget, I didn't! If I did make the choice I wouldn't be mad at him because I had a say but that isn't how things went. He decided without my say. He was the one who acted as if he didn't care! He was the one who turned on our friendship!

How can I not be hurt and angry? My best friend decided to forget me. He made me think our friendship meant nothing to him and that I was easily forgotten. We have been through thick and thin but maybe it didn't mean as much as it meant to me. I mean why would it? I'm no one special right? I don't have billions of dollars, or I didn't have billions of dollars. I'm not as beautiful as a super model. So why should he care about me?

He said it hurt him went we went our separate ways but how can I believe that? He put me through so much grief that it's hard to believe I meant something to him.

He made a promise to me and made me promise the same thing to him. We promised each other that no matter what happens we will always remember each other. I kept that promise, he didn't. Did he just make me an empty promise? Did any of his promises mean anything?

* * *

I woke up to a sudden crash of plates. I quickly got up and rushed downstairs to see what caused the noise. I entered the kitchen and saw broken plates everywhere and a very guilty looking…girl with curly light brown hair.

"What happened?" I chorused with three other voices? I looked behind me and there was my answer. Nate, Jason, and Shane were all standing there with confused yet amused looks on their faces. I turned my attention back on the curly haired girl.

"Umm….we you see…I was gonna make you guys breakfast right and I was reaching for the plates but I'm not really that tall so when I reached up to grab them, they sort of slipped from my hand and well you can guess what happened." She was embarrassed that much I could tell by the light tint of pink her cheeks have.

"And here I thought it was an intruder, I'm going back to sleep." Jason muttered sleepily and walked away. I shook my head.

"Uh who are you?" I looked up at the sound of her voice.

"Oh I'm Michelle or Mitchie for short; I'm an old friend." I extend my hand and she gladly shook it.

"Well nice meeting you Mitchie, I'm Caitlyn or Cait for short." We both laughed at that.

"Well nice to meet you too, Cait." I helped her clean the mess up and I didn't even notice that Nate and Shane left until Caitlyn pointed it out.

"They never were good for cleaning they just made it ten times worst." I muttered and she chuckled. We cooked breakfast and set the table. She was really easy to talk to. We talked a lot about almost anything really.

"I'm going to go get dressed alright?" She said a quick okay and I made my way to the stairs. "Don't break any more plates!"

"Very funny, Mitch!" I laughed and shook my head.

I entered my room and quickly took a shower and got dressed. I wore a simple T-shirt and jeans. I rushed down the stairs and i bumped into thing.

"Ooof" I looked up and muttered a low sorry.

"Mitchie, I-"

"I don't want to hear it, Shane." I cut him off before he said anything else and made my way to the dining room. I put a fake smile on my face as I sat down, not wanting Nate to ask what's wrong. I noticed Caitlyn and Nate were a little too comfortable with each other, as if they were dating or something. Maybe they are? They would make a very cute couple.

"Hey lovebirds knock it off!" Shane rudely shouted and Nate and Cait moved away from each other, embarrassed.

"Shane, what has you in such a bad mood?" Caitlyn asked him and he didn't respond. Nate glassed at me and then at Shane and understood. Or so I think he did.

"Leave him alone, Catie." _Catie_? So they are dating?

"Fine." She mumbled and started eating. Everyone, but Jason since he was still sleeping, started eating.

"So Mitchie, how did you meet Nate, Shane, and Jason?" Caitlyn asked and I thought back to the first day I met them.

_*Flashback*_

_A nine year old Mitchie was looking out her window; she was off in her own little world when a moving truck pulled up the drive way next-door to her house. She snapped out of her little world and ran down stairs to her mom. _

"_Mom! Mom! Mom!" She yelled excitedly. Her mom turned around from the stove and stared at her daughter confused. _

"_What it is mija? _

"_We got new neighbors!" She told her mom and rushed out the door before her mom could stop her. She ran towards the house next-door and then thump she bumped in to someone, causing them both to fall. _

"_Oops" She mumbled and got up. She extended her hand to help whoever she bumped into up. A boy with short wavy-ish hair took her hand. "Sorry!" _

"_It's okay" He told her and gave her a smile. "I'm Shane."_

"_And I'm Mitchie." She replied with a smile. _

"_So are you moving into that house?" She asked pointing to the house. Shane nodded a bit confused as to why she asked that. _

"_Uh huh…why?" She shrugged. _

"_Just making sure I know my new neighbors." She mumbled a bit shyly now. _

"_Neighbors?" She nodded. _

"_Yup…I live there." She pointed to the house right next-door. _

"_Ohh..So that means I'll see you often… right?" _

"_Um I guess soo…." _

"_Shane, where are you!" _

"_That's my mom I gotta go! See yah later!" He ran off. _

_*End of Flashback*_

"After that encounter with Shane, I met Nate and Jase when my mom invited them over for dinner. We were friends ever since." I finished retelling the memory. I chuckled a bit when I realized that I always end up bumping into Shane one way or another.

"What's so funny?" Nate asked and I just shook my head.

"Nothing really." I got up and picked up all of the plates and went to the kitchen to wash the dishes.

I was humming and cleaning the dishes. That I didn't notice there was someone else in the room until, he spoke.

"Mitchie, we need to talk about what happened last night." I almost dropped the plate but thank god I didn't. I placed the plate down and turned around.

"We have nothing to talk about." He shook his head and walked closer to me.

"Yes we do…"

"I don't think we do." I said and stubbornly crossed my arms.

"Mitchie, please…we need to…no I need to make sure you understand why I did what I did." I shook my head. I really don't what to hear it. He's just going to confirm everything and I don't want that!

"Well, I don't want to know why!" I yelled at walked passed him Why does he keep on insisting? Doesn't he care that it hurts me just to remember? Why? What did I ever do to him?

* * *

_**I don't think this turned out too well…**_

_**But anyways tell me what you think….**_

_**Was it good? Bad? Or So so? **_


	5. They Lied

_*Two Weeks Later*_

I have been trying my hardest to avoid Shane; it isn't as easy as you may think. Not when the one you're avoiding is as determined as Shane. He always found ways to catch me and try to talk, I mean every single chance he gets he uses it. Avoiding him when you live with him isn't the brightest idea; I learned that the hard way.

So I'm starting to consider letting him tell me what he so badly needs to tell me. I'm making this arranged marriage harder than it needs to be, really. I'm supposed to marry this guy either way, no matter how much he has hurt me.

I've always wanted to know why he ignored and forgot me. Yet, now that I have the chance to find out, I really don't want to. I'm just going to end up getting hurt more than I already am. So why should I let him hurt me more?

But then again, what if he actually didn't mean to hurt me? What if he had good intentions? What if I'm just interpreting everything wrong, because I'm angry and hurt? So many what ifs going in circles in my head, making me so confused.

How can I know I'm not just getting my hopes up with these positive thoughts? Are these thoughts just me hoping that Shane really does care or is it actually true?

If I would have asked myself these questions four years ago, I would have gone with the pros and not even consider the cons. However, I can't do that now, because I have no idea if the Shane I knew is still the Shane of now. How can I think like I would have four years ago if I'm not the same person I was and Shane possibly isn't either? I can't.

Someone knocking on my door, snapped me from my thoughts.

"Can I come in?" Caitlyn asked. Caitlyn and I became very close in the two weeks I've known her. She knows about the situation with Shane. She knows about secrets that I haven't even told Nate or Jase yet. She and I just clicked. I know for a fact I can trust her.

"Cait, do you really have to ask?" I asked her as I opened the door. She walked in and sat on my bed, I soon followed her actions. She gave me an innocent smile and shook her head.

"I guess not, but it's better than barging." I heard someone scoff. I turned my attention to my door and saw Nate leaning on the door frame.

"Cait, all you do is barge in." Nate said with smirk and Caitlyn gasped, feigning being offended.

"Why Nate, how can you say that?"

"Easy, you always barge in my room."

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!" I busted out laughing at that. How could she fall for that?

"Ha, see even you say so!" Nate exclaimed. Caitlyn just glared at him and was about to reply.

"Okay, cut it out! I'm sure that's not why you came in my room, right?" I interrupted whatever she was going to say, because if I don't they would just continue.

"You're right that's not why we came to your room." Nate agreed and walked in further into my room. "We actually wanted to ask if you would come with us to a party. So what do you say?" I gave him a look. They want me to go to a part full of celebrities? Are they nuts?

"Mitchie, before you say no think about it." Caitlyn added quickly. "It's not," I raised an eyebrow. "Okay, it sort of is full of famous people, but you have to consider that it's a chance for you to get to know some of them. I mean, that's soon going to be your life when the media finds out about you owning Torres Records and about you being engaged to Shane. You will be mega famous." She makes a good point. I can't really argue with that. I sighed, I'm going to regret this I'm sure of it.

"Fine, I'll go." I muttered.

"Remember you already agreed," Nate reminded me and added. "Shane is going to be your "date" and that's when Shane and you have to announce you're engaged." WHAT! He better be kidding or I'm going to kill him.

"Nate, tell me you're joking!" He shook his head.

"I wish I were, Mitch." He gave me a sympathetic look.

"But I don't even have a ring and I'm sure you guys don't want people to know it's arranged!" I argued and just as I said that Nate pulled out a small box from his pocket and gave it to me. I took it hesitantly and didn't open it, just stared at it questionably.

"Shane picked it out a week ago, but since you two aren't in speaking terms at the moment he told me to give it to you." I nodded and slowly opened the small box. I gasped at the ring in amazement. It had three diamonds, one that is about two or three carats and two smaller ones, the band had smaller diamonds around it, and it was gold. I have to admit Shane has good taste in rings.

It's not the way I wished to be engaged. I have always wished it to go the traditional way, the guy goes down on one knee, takes out the ring, says some really sweet and romantic things, and then pops the question.

"Wow, it's beautiful." I murmured and took it out of the box. I heard Caitlyn gasp next to me and muttered something under her breath that I couldn't really hear what exactly she said.

"He really should have given it to you though, Mitch." Caitlyn told me, I couldn't agree with her more, but I wouldn't have given him the chance to.

"I can't really blame him though, Cait." I told her placing the ring on my ring finger. "I didn't really give him the chance."

"So I can tell him you like the ring?" I nodded and Nate dashed out of my room.

"Well, we need to get ready for the party." Caitlyn said going through my closet and pulling out a dress I bought but never really had a chance to wear. It was a strapless golden, knee length dress. She handed me the dress and told, more like ordered me to get dressed, and walked out of my room to get dressed. She must have brought what she was going to wear.

* * *

I walked out of my room and met up with Caitlyn in the hallway. She was wearing a strapless light pinkish/ greyish cocktail dress.

"Whoa, Cait, you look stunning!" "And you Mitch look spectacular!" We both chorused our compliments and then made our way downstairs.

Nate, Jase, and Shane were waiting for us at the bottom of the steps. Nate was waiting for Cait, I think. Jase was on the phone taking to…well, I really have no idea who. Shane was just leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets.

Caitlyn went over to Nate and I just stood there not knowing what to do. I really didn't feel like being a third wheel, but at the same time I didn't want Shane to try and explain what he wants so bad to explain, yet. I need to think about the situation a bit more and I also need to be as calm as possible when I do let him talk; I don't really want a repeat of that night.

I took a deep breath and made my way over to Shane. As I walked over to him, he was staring at me with surprised yet confused eyes. I stood beside him and focused my attention on the floor. He cleared his throat, but said nothing.

"Mitchie, I-"

"Shane, I'll… let you explain, but… not just yet." I said softly, still not moving my gaze from the floor. "I... need to think… and I'm sure you don't want me to snap at you while you explain." He sighed and stayed quite. There was an awkward silence between us. I won't lie and say that it wasn't sad for me to know that we are awkward around each other. I know it's mostly my fault, but can you blame me?

"So, did you like the ring?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, it's beautiful, thanks."

"Don't mention it." He said and pulled himself off the wall. I looked up to where Nate, Cait, and Jase were but they weren't there anymore. I followed Shane out of the door and he headed over to a black Ferrari. He entered the driver seat and I just stood there staring at the car like an idiot. Shane lowered the window and gave me an amused look.

"Are you coming or not?" I nodded and entered the passenger seat. He pulled out of the drive way.

"So why are we riding different cars if we are going to the same place?" I asked and he had a confused expression on his face. "We are going to a party right?"

"Who told you that?" Shane asked, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Nate and Cait." I replied. "They lied to me, didn't they?"

"Yup, we are actually going to a restaurant, just the two of us. I guess that's why they lied, they knew if the told you, you would immediately say no." He informed me and I couldn't help but feel a bit bad at just how upset his voice sounded when he said the second sentence. That's why he was looking at me confused and surprised, Nate must have told him that I had agreed to going out with him. I'm so gonna hurt Nate.

"Shane, I didn't m-"

"I get it, Mitchie. You don't need to say anything regarding that." He turned on the radio and that's when I knew the conversation was over. Connect Three's song _'Hello Beautiful'_ filled the car and I just stared out the window blinking back the tears that were starting to form. That song was the song that Shane wrote for me when he left for Camp Rock and that same summer he, Nate and Jase got signed. So that song reminds me of that miserable year for me. My first summer without Shane and the guys and the year we had to say goodbye.

Shane quickly turned off the radio and I silently thank him. Any longer and I would most definitely break down in tears.

"Mitchie, can you look in the compartment and take out a CD that's blank." I did as he said and then took out the CD and inserted it and waited for it to play. One of my songs filled the car now. It was _'La La La land' _

"How did you…" I didn't finish that sentence because I remembered when he got that song, I just didn't realize I was being recorded till now. I was just playing a song in their recording studio, while I waited for him to finish writing a song. I was bored and there was guitar so I started singing. It didn't cross my mind that he would record me without asking first.

"Never mind" I said through gritted teeth.

* * *

He parked the car in a parking lot to an expensive restaurant. I was about to tell him that I wasn't going to let him waste that much money on me, but he beat me to it.

"Mitchie, don't even think about saying what you're thinking of saying." He warned and I opened my mouth to say something but he gave me a 'you-better-not' look. I sighed and didn't say anything.

We exited the car and made our way towards the entrance, when we got surrounded by guys with cameras. Shane pulled me closer to him and I really didn't object, because I was scared.

"Don't answer to any of their questions, okay?" He whispered in my ear and I nodded.

"Who's the girl, Shane?"

"What you name?"

"Are you guys dating?"

"What happened to Allison, Shane?"

We pushed passed them and entered the restaurant.

Shane gave me a concerned look. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine just a little taken off guard."

"How may I help you?" A hostess asked. _**(A/n I have no idea what the people that led you to a table are called so bear with me**_)

"Reservations for Grey." Shane told them and her eyes widened, when she realized who she was talking to. She gave him a smile and led us towards a table in the far back. We sat down and she gave us a menu.

"A waiter will be here shortly." Shane nodded and gave her a small smile and she blushed, as she walked away she gave me a glare. If looks could kill I would have died by now. Man, these fan girls of his are….very…._interesting_.

"Who's Allison?" I asked him and he stayed quiet.

Please tell me he didn't break up with this girl because of me.

* * *

_**I know last chapter wasn't so good but I hope this ones better. **_

_**So what did you think? **_

_**Did you guys hear Demi's new song, Skyscraper? It personally gave me chills when I heard it; it was amazing and full of emotion. **_

_**R&R**_


	6. I Thought It Was Best

"Who is Allison, Shane?" I asked again, this time a bit more demanding. I need to know what she was or still is to him. I may not be in..._friendly _terms with him yet. But I still care for him like my best friend, so if this arranged marriage is ruining something that makes him happy, I rather not continue it.

"She is my ex-girlfriend." He replied, finally. His sounded a bit angry. Why is he mad? Isn't he supposed to be sad or something between those lines?

"Why did you two break up?" He stared at me. "That is if you want to tell me…" I added quickly.

"Well…. I found out something about her and broke up with her." He told me rather vaguely.

I was about to ask another question, but then thought better of it. If he doesn't want to tell me, then I won't force him to. I mean what right do I have to do so? We aren't as close as we used to be. We haven't talked in about four years, not that it was my fault, but still we can't just talk and automatically we are like we used to be. Even though I wish it worked like that, I know it's far from reality.

"Ohh…" I didn't really know what else to say, but that.

Shane opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the waiter. We gave him our orders and he walked off, but not before he winked at me, I would say flirtingly. I rolled my eyes at that; really can he see I was with someone? First the hostess and now the waiter, next thing I know another employee is going to end up trying to flirt with me or Shane.

"Mitchie, why are you so….irritated?" Shane questioned with amusement in his eyes.

"I am not irritated." I denied and he chuckled. I fought the urge to smile, since I'm still "irritated" as he puts it.

"Whatever you say." He said, letting it go with a smile. If I make him so happy, why did he stop contact with me? I mean, I would think someone would ignore you, because you're annoying or something, but if I was annoying why am I making him smile?

"Shane, why did you stop contact with me?" I blurted out without thinking. My eyes widened when I realized what I asked.

He stared at me uncertainly, "You want an answer to that or did you regret asking?"

I didn't respond. Do I want to know now, or should I wait? Get it over with or put it off for later? I took a deep breath, hoping what I'm about to say is the right choice.

"Yes, I want answer."

He still looked a bit uncertain, "You're sure?"

"Shane, answer the question before I change my mind." I told him and he nodded.

"I stopped contact with you, because I thought it was for the best. We were getting famous, Mitchie. I didn't want you to lose the privacy you had. I also didn't want to keep on disappointing you when I couldn't make it for your birthday or something else that was important because I was busy. I thought it be best if I didn't have contact with you so that you could move on and make new friends. You didn't really have many friends because you were always with me or Nate or Jase, not that it was a bad thing at the moment, but with us leaving, I didn't want you to stick with just having friends that you see only every once in a while and talk on the phone." He said and then added. "How wrong was I. I ended up hurting you more than I was helping you. Mitchie, if I could take back that decision I made, I would."

I stared at him speechless. All this time I was thinking the worst about the situation. He was protecting me in a way. It doesn't make what he did right, didn't I have a say in what's best for me? Why did he make a decision on his own when it was my life he was deciding?

"I get why you did it, but Shane, it's my life I should have had a say." I told him and he sighed.

"Mitch, we would have ended in a fight. I had already made my mind up and I knew if I told you would disagree and then we would have ended up fighting. I didn't want us to be in bad terms." I looked away from him, knowing I was about to cry.

"Mitchie-" The waiter arrived with our food and interrupted him again.

We ate silently; I didn't really want to say anything knowing that I'd break down. I spent those four years thinking that he wanted nothing to do with me, when actually it was the opposite. I wanted to hate him, my best friend.

We finished eating and made our way out of the restaurant. I froze when I saw the paparazzi still there, surrounding the restaurant. Shane wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer to him, as if shielding me from them. Flashes were going off and were making me blind. The started asking more questions, but like before we didn't answer any of them.

I had a bit of difficulty entering the car because they allowed us all the way towards his car and crowded me, but I managed to enter after Shane's bodyguard pushed them back. I didn't even know he had one till then. Shane drove off.

"You go through that whenever you go out?" I asked him, a bit shaken up.

"Pretty much. You get used-" I gave him a look. "Okay, you don't, but it does get a bit easier to ignore them." I nodded and looked out of the window.

I notice we weren't going back home. Where could he possibly be taking me?

"Where are we going now?" I questioned, confused.

"You'll see." He parked the car in a parking lot by a park. He got out and I soon followed his actions. He led me towards the swings and I shook my head. He's a child at heart, there's no denying that. I sat down on the swings.

"So…," He started. "Where do we stand now?"

"I have no idea, but what I do know is that I'm not mad at you anymore." I told him and gave him a small smile. "We can start by working up to where we were."

"So, friends first and then best friends, right?" I nodded. "Mitchie, do you still have the locket I gave you?"

"Yeah, why?"

He shrugged. "Just wondering." He looked a head, deep in thought. "You know, I don't know how I went so long without giving up. Being apart from you was harder than I thought. I thought about you day and night, there wasn't a day I didn't think about you. Though all of my memories of you are when you had brown hair not back and when you were a bit more tomboyish." I laughed at that. I used to dress I baggy clothes, not once wearing a skirt or a dress.

"Yeah and my memories of you are when you used to straighten your hair."

We started talking about random stuff from then on. We talked and talked for hours I think until; Nate called Shane asking us where we were at. It was around eleven at night when we entered the house.

"Where have you two, been? Do you know what time it is?" Nate asked and sounded so much like my mom.

"Sorry, mom." Shane and I chorused. We looked at each other and then busted out laughing. Nate was giving us confused looks.

I was the first to stop laughing and smacked him upside the head. "Oww, what was that for?"

"For lying to me and Shane." I gave one of my meanest glares and he backed away.

"It was all Cait's idea!" He blurted out.

"It was not!" Cait shouted from the living room.

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

I motioned for Shane to follow me and we went upstairs going unnoticed my Nate. He was too into the fight. We could still here them yelling.

"Was too!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!" Nate yelled.

"Ha! Payback is sweet!" Caitlyn yelled happily. They are so meant for each other.

We entered my room and Shane sat down on my bed while I changed out of the dress into something more comfortable, in the bathroom. When I walked out I saw Shane looking through me songbook. My eyes widened and I grabbed the book from his hands.

"Mitchieee" He whined and I shook my head. He wasn't supposed to see those songs. There are songs in there that I can't even explained but they are about him and how I feel about him. I'm not sure how I feel about him now but back when I was fifteen I had this crush on him and some of those songs are about that.

"Nuh uh Shane. This is private!" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"You used to let me read your songs before." _That was before I wrote about my feelings for you!_

"Well, that was then this is now." I told him and placed my song book inside one of my drawers.

"Fine, but at least sing one of your new songs." I shook my head. "Please?" I shook my head again.

"Maybe some other time." He sighed but nodded. I sat down on my bed and we started talking again, the incident with my songbook forgotten.

* * *

_**So what did you think? **_

_**Was it too rushed? **_

_**R&R **_

_**P.S. Sorry if there are any mistakes.**_


	7. You're Defending HER!

I woke up to people yelling. Seriously, don't they know people are trying to sleep? I got off the bed and made my way downstairs and stood against the wall, so that I wouldn't disturb them….yet.

"What's the meaning of this?" A voice, I didn't recognize, yelled.

"What? Who do you think you are to be asking about my personal life?" Shane yelled. Wow, Shane sounds pretty angry.

"Ohh I don't know…your girlfriend!" Girlfriend? I thought he broke up with his girlfriend…um what's her name…Allison.

"Girlfriend? I don't think so. I thought I made it clear that I wanted nothing to do with you after you cheated on me!" Oh so that's what happened and why he is so mad. The nerve of that girl, is she that inconsiderate to someone's feeling or is she just plain dense?

"But, Shane-y, I told you that it was a mistake!" She whined. I rolled my eyes, mistake or not she still cheated on him.

"Was it? I doubt it; you just want the publicity you get when dating me. I heard you talking on your phone!" Man, this chick! How low can she get? Can't get famous on her own so she uses people?

"I-I-I…" She starts sobbing or maybe she's just acting. If she is acting, she is a bad actor, because I don't believe her.

"Allison, I think you should go before I kick you out…" Shane said in a low voice, which means he's trying to control his anger. Yes, kick her out!

"Fine!" She walked out of the living room and was about to pass me, but she just _had_ to see me.

"You! Who are you?" She yelled and walked up to me. I gave a 'what's it to you' look.

"I don't have to answer to you!" I told her and she raised her hand to slap me, but I have fast reflexes so I caught her wrist before she did. I moved her hand behind her back.

"Let me go!" She cried. I did as she asked. She backed away and glared at me.

"So who are you, one of his sluts?" Oh she didn't just go there! I was about to punch her, but Shane stopped me.

"Shane, let me go!" I hissed and struggled against his grip. "Let me give her a piece of my mind!" The chick looked scared and ran out of the house before I could hit her.

Shane let me go and closed the door. I crossed my arm and glared at him. How dare he stop me from hurting her!

"Mitch, she wasn't worth it." He told me. I didn't stop glaring at him.

"I don't care if she was worth it or not! She insulted me, so she deserves to be punched!" I spat at him.

He sighed and mumbled some incoherent words.

"So you would lower yourself to her level?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. I stopped glaring and stared at him with narrowed eyes.

"You're not telling me something. What is it?"

He shook his head. "You were about to give her the satisfaction of being able to go and tell the world that Mitchie Torres punched her out." He said with a laugh. "Man, did I want to see that."

"I see…so I should just let her insult me?" I asked a bit mad.

"No, but…." He trailed off.

"But what, Shane, she called me a slut when clearly that is her title not mine." I spat at him. He looked at me and I saw something that looked like anger flash in his eyes. What, he still feels like defending a girl that cheating on him? But not defending me? To say I was hurt is a big understatement.

"What are you going to defend her now?" I asked him, hurt evident in my voice. Why does he have to affect me so much? I mean we aren't as close but I would think he would defend me not some chick that cheated on him.

He looked at me confused. "What are you talking about, Mitchie?"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh don't play dumb, Shane. I saw it in your eyes! You were angry, because I called her a slut!" I shouted and run up to my room, closing the door with a slam.

"Mitch, open the door." He commanded from outside my door.

"I don't want to talk to you!" I yelled.

"Mitchie, please open the door!"

"NO! I don't want to hear what you have to say!"

"Mitch, you have it all wrong!" I have what now? I saw it, he was angry!

"I do not! You were angry!"

"Open the door so I can explain." I sighed and hope I do have it wrong. I opened the door slowly and he came in. I glared at him and sat down on my bed my back against the headboard, hugging one of my pillows. I looked at him expectantly.

"Mitch, I was mad, but not at you."

"Then at w-…Ohhh…" I said and looked down, blushing a bit.

"Yes, ohh." He said and chuckled a bit.

"Not funny." I mumbled, still looking down. I felt the bed go down a bit, meaning Shane sat down. Shane lifted my head up so that I was looking at him in the eyes. His eyes were amused and then they turned serious.

"Why did you think that I would defend her?" He asked me and I shrugged.

"I don't really know. I mean you stopped me from hitting her and well you were mad when I said that she was the slut…"

"It didn't cross your mind that I was mad that she called you a slut?" He asked curious.

I shook my head and instantly felt really awful, because he looked so distraught.

"Oh…" He muttered.

"I'm sure three years ago it would have." I heard him mumble so low that I don't think I was supposed to hear it.

"Shane, I-"

He shook his head and cut me off. "Mitch, it's fine, I get it."

I honestly did feel bad because he's right. If this did happen three years ago I would have thought he was mad at the chick not at me, but I guess it was just that for three years I've thought that he wanted nothing to do with me and that I meant nothing to him. So it's going to take some time to get used to the fact that it wasn't like that at all. I can't just change how I think overnight.

"Mitch, will we ever be as close as we used to be?" He asked me. I stayed quiet for a minute.

"I think so, but it might take a little while before we do." He nodded and grabbed my guitar. I stared at him confused.

"Is this the guitar I gave you?" He asked me, still looking at the guitar.

"Um, yeah." I said a bit unsure why he is asking. As angry and hurt that I was I couldn't throw it away.

"You've kept it all these years and never got a new one?"

"Shane, why would I get a new one if this one works just fine?" He shrugged and started strumming the guitar. It was a tune that I didn't recognize.

I was about to ask him what song is it, when he started singing.

_Whoa oh _

_I wanna be with you_

_Whoa oh _

_I wanna be with you_

_It's all my fault today, I'm sorry for the way I was to you_

_It's all so wrong, you see, and I'm sorry for the words I say to you_

_But if you ask me I will go, anything for you_

_But if you ask me I will go, cause baby I need you_

_Whoa oh _

_I wanna be with you_

_Whoa oh _

_I wanna see what you see, see what you see in me_

_Am I on my own today, all alone with nothing left to say_

_Can it all go back the way it used to be when you were here with me_

_But if you ask me I will go, anything for you_

_But if you ask me I will go, cause baby I need you_

_Whoa oh _

_I wanna be with you_

_Whoa oh _

_I wanna see what you see, see what you see in me_

_Whoa oh _

_I want you to notice me cause I'm already lonely and I don't know what to do_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, now you say, I can't be honest with you_

_You say I can't be honest, yeah, so what now_

_Whoa oh _

_I wanna be with you_

_Whoa oh _

_I wanna see what you see, wanna see what you see in me_

_Whoa oh _

_I want you to notice me cause I'm already lonely and I don't know what to do_

_I don't know what to do baby, I don't know what to do_

_I don't know what to do baby, I don't know what to do_

He stopped singing and looked at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked him.

He rolled his eyes. "What did you think?"

"It was amazing!" I told him with a smile. "Who is it about?" He gave me a disbelieving look.

"It's about you."

"Me? When did you write it?"

"The day I found out you were Mitchie, my best friend." I looked at him surprised.

"Really?" He nodded.

I hugged him and muttered a "Thank you," in his ear.

"For what?"

"The song."

"You're welcome, Mitch" He said and I pulled away and he handed me my guitar. "Sing a song Mitch."

I shook my head. "Please?" I was about to respond, when my stomach grumbled.

"How about breakfast first?" I offered and he laughed.

"You mean lunch."

"Oh whatever you know what I mean."

* * *

**So what did you think? So/so? Bad? Good?**

**Review, Por favor!**


	8. This Is Awkward

I haven't seen Nate and Jase since last night. Where could they be?

"Shane?" I called out. He was in the kitchen preparing our lunch and wouldn't let me help. The last time I let him cook was the day he gave me burnt food. That was the last and first time I let him cook because I didn't want to taste burned food again. However, this time he was being stubborn and wouldn't let me cook. He told me he got better at cooking, but I still have my doubts on that statement.

"Yeah, Mitch?" He asked while walking in carrying two plates with sandwiches on them. I laughed to myself. Well at least it's not burnt. He placed a plate in front of me and then sat down on the seat across from me.

"Where are Nate and Jase?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"Nate left sometime this morning saying he had to go somewhere. As for Jase, you guess is as good as mine." He replied and took a bite of his sandwich.

I followed his actions.

So Nate left to who knows where and Jase just disappeared. I wonder what they are up to. Did they leave us alone because they knew we wouldn't kill each other? Or did they plan to leave us alone so that we could "bond"?

"Mitch?" Shane asked snapping me from my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"The new songs that you have written, are they about me not keeping contact with you?" His question took me by surprise. I won't deny and say that they aren't, but there are also songs about him that show how I had a _crush _on him. So it would be a lie if I said yes and a lie if I said no. So how do I reply to that question?

"Uh…Yes and no…" I replied. He gave me a confused look and opened his mouth to question what I just said but I beat him to it. "Yes some songs are about that, but not all of my songs are about that. They vary from my feelings to just random lyrics that end up in to a song later."

"Oh…so the reason you don't what to sing me one of those songs is what exactly?" I didn't know the answer to that. I just never sang a song in front of someone in so long that you could say I'm a bit shy to. After Shane stopped contact with me, I practically shunned everyone from my music. It was how I vented my feelings, like a diary and I didn't want anyone to know about them. My songs became my little secret.

"I don't….It's not that I don't want to sing you a song. It's just that…I'm not-"

Shane's dad barging in interrupted what I was about to say. I was a bit annoyed, I mean hasn't he heard of knocking? It's not his house for him to be barging in like that.

"Shane, Michelle, we need to talk." He ordered and stood in front of us.

"About what?" Shane asked with attitude. I was a bit shocked at how Shane responded because he is his dad even if he is really bothersome. Though I never met him before this predicament about my fathers will, and Shane's mom never mentioned him. And then once the boys become famous he magically appears in their lives? It a bit suspicious to tell you the truth, but then again I could be really wrong.

"About the wedding, that's going to be taking place in three weeks." I literally forgot about that detail, I was too into my drama with Shane.

How could I forget? That was the only reason I was actually here. It wasn't because I wanted to fix things with Shane, far from it actually. It wasn't because I wanted to see Nate and Jase. It was because my father wanted me to marry before getting Torres Records.

"Three weeks! Are you out of your mind!" Shane yelled and stood up. Oh so he isn't taking it too well, just like Nate.

"Yes and no I am not." Shane's father said sternly with a scowl.

"How do you expect us to get married in three weeks? At least give us three more months!"

"Not going to happen! I already told the media about your engagement and I'm not about to change anything!" He what? Why would he do that? It is not his wedding, he has no freaking right!

"YOU WHAT?" Shane shouted and I got up and rushed towards his side. I placed my hand on his shoulder in an attempted to calm him down. My attempt was in vain. He didn't calm down, but he did try to control his anger a bit.

"I told the media."

"I got that! But what I want to know is why!" Shane elaborated through gritted teeth.

"Umm, I think you should go before Shane's anger get more out of control." I suggested with fake thoughtfulness, I'm really not happy with this guy that thinks he can decide when Shane and I would get married. It is my and Shane's decision since we are the ones getting married not him.

He nodded and walked away.

I grabbed Shane's hand and pulled him towards the couch. We sat down and I waited a couple minutes before I decided to speak.

"Shane, are you calm?" I asked stupidly causing him to chuckle a bit darkly. He nodded but I wasn't convinced. "Okay. You know, reacting like that won't change anything."

"I know but how could he do that? He can't just run my life as if I'm underage; I'm twenty going on twenty-one! Plus you fathers will didn't say we had to get married so soon!" He kept on ranting and I just stood quiet and let him get it out of his system. It was rare when you saw Shane this angry and when he is it's best to let him calm down before you talk to him because then you'll end up being the target of his anger. Nate learned that the hard way and he ended up getting attacked verbally.

Shane took a deep breath and I hoped he was done with his ranting.

"You finish?" I asked quietly, he nodded and looked at me apologetically. I just gave him a small smile.

"Sorry about that." He apologized.

I shook my head, "You have nothing to apologize for. It's not your fault that your father is mental and controlling."

"Mitch, don't call him my father." I looked at him confused and he just shook his head. "I'll tell you some other time." I nodded.

His face became thoughtful. "Mitch, do you honestly want to get married?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Honestly…I didn't but that was because I was angry at you. Now it's not much that I don't want to per say but more of...um... me being scared." I admitted looking down. Shane placed his hand under my chin and lifted my head up so I was looking at him in the eyes.

Mitch, what could you be scared of? I won't…er….." He tailed off looking a bit uncomfortable. What could make him so…uneasy? I then notice his cheeks turn a light shade of pink. He couldn't be thinking about.… I felt heat rush up to my cheeks.

"I-I-I er…know you won't…uh you know….and I wasn't essentially talking about…_ that_…." I informed him stuttering nervously. Not knowing exactly how to say it without being uncomfortable myself. I also didn't want to make him anymore embarrassed than he already is…but I think by his cheeks turning a darker shade of pink, which looked more like red that I sort of did.

"Oh…well err never mind then…." He got up from the couch and rushed upstairs. I felt bad to make him that embarrassed and for not making it clear so that he wouldn't get the wrong idea.

I just sat there blushing, trying to calm myself before going after him and giving him a bit of space after that really awkward conversation.

* * *

_**So what did you think? **_

_**Shane needs to get his head out of the gutter! Lol **_

_**I was honestly trying to control my laughter while writing that part. **_

_**Review! And thanks for reading! **_


	9. So, Do You Want To Get Married?

_**A/N : In the last chapter Shane was talking about doing the "dirty deed", in case you didn't catch that. Just thought I would clear that up.**_

* * *

Standing outside Shane's door, I'm wondering how I am going to talk to him without it getting anymore awkward than it already is. I need to fix this because it was my fault for not making things clear and letting him assume that issue.

I took a deep breath and knocked on his door. He didn't open it and I did get a 'go away'. So I knocked again, still no answer.

I hesitantly opened the door and looked around. It was empty, he was nowhere in sight. Where could he have gone? I shrugged, backed out the door, and closed it.

Hmm… I was sure he went upstairs and he never came back down, so he must be somewhere up here. Well I guess it's time to explore this place. I've lived here for about three weeks and still I have not seen the entire place yet. So far, I've only seen my room, the living room, kitchen, dining room, and Shane's room.

I walked down the hall and basically opened every door in sight.

I opened a door and entered a game room that was awesome! And I mean AWESOME! It had every video game system, that I know of, a 52' flat screen TV, air hockey, foosball table, pool table, and a couple of arcade games. I need to hangout here soon, when I'm not busy searching for Shane.

Other than that room the other doors were mostly empty guest rooms or closets full of stuff or as I like to call "junk" because believe it or not these guys are packrats, they won't throw anything that they think is "useful" or "cool". I shook my head and kept on walking down this hall that seems never ending.

I was about to open another door when I heard music coming from the room. I hesitated, not wanting to interrupt him. I slowly opened the door as quietly as I could and listened in.

_Broken hearts and last goodbyes_

_Restless nights but lullabies_

_Helps to make this pain go away_

_I realize I let you down_

_Told you that I'd be around_

_Buildin' up the strength just to say_

_I'm sorry_

_For breakin' all the promises that I wasn't around to keep_

_It's all me_

_This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay _

_But you're already on your way_

_Filled with sorrow, filled with pain_

_Knowing that I am to blame_

_For leavin' your heart out in the rain_

_And I know you're gonna walk away_

_Leave me with the price to pay_

_Before you go I wanted to say_

_Yeah_

_That I'm sorry_

_For breakin' all the promises that I wasn't around to keep_

He stopped in the middle of the song when he looked up and saw me standing there. Darn, I got caught before he finished the song. I gave him a sheepish smile and waved unthinkingly at him.

He shook his head with a small smile on his face, and motioned for me to enter the room. I walked in slowly and looked around the room. It was a recording studio, way more high tech than the one that they had before. Well who would expect any less from the famous Connect Three?

"How much did you hear?" He asked me, causing me to stop looking at the room in awe.

"Most of it..." I muttered as I walked over to him. "Who did you plan to apologize to with that song?"

He didn't answer me. "How did you know I was here?" He asked avoiding my question. My eyes narrowed at him suspiciously before I answered him. Why was he avoiding my question? It's a simple one at that too.

"I didn't, I just knew you were somewhere around the house so I walked down the hallway opening every door till I found you." I told him bluntly and he chuckled.

"That must have taken a long time…" I nodded. "So, what did you need me for?" Should I tell him? He seems to be back to normal, he's not embarrassed anymore. So do I tell him and make him embarrassed or do I leave things as they are? Guess what I am going to do?

"Oh, nothing really." I replied and he looked at me, skeptically. Yeah, did I mention I am a terrible liar? Well, when I lie to Shane and sometimes Nate, I am. They can literally read me like a book, mostly Shane though.

"Okay…" He muttered still looking at me unconvinced. I inwardly sighed in relief. I got away with my first lie to Shane, that's saying a lot.

It was silent for a minute before he looked at his guitar and then at me. Oh this can't be good. "Mitch, sing me something." He requested and handed me his guitar. I took it and gave him a 'I-don't-know-what-to-sing' look. "Just sing anything that I haven't heard before." I sighed and nodded, knowing that I wouldn't get out of this.

I sat down on a chair next to him and started strumming the guitar. I decided on a song that know he hasn't heard before and it's not too personal.

_Every day is like a blank canvas_

_You know you can paint it anyway you want it_

_You can draw a black cloud_

_You can make the sun shine_

_Coloring a rainbow_

_Or use black and white_

_Open up your eyes and your imagination_

_Come on let's write a song_

_A little poetry_

_Take a photograph_

_Let's make some memories_

_You can make it anything_

_That you want it to be_

_If you follow your heart_

_Life is a work of art_

_Oh every night is like looking at a dark screen_

_You're never too young or too old to dream_

_You can make a fantasy into a reality_

_'Cause you're creating your own masterpiece_

_Close your eyes and dream it_

_Seeing is believing_

_Come on let's write a song_

_A little poetry_

_Take a photograph_

_Let's make some memories_

_You can make it anything_

_That you want it to be_

_If you follow your heart_

_Life is a work of art_

_Come on let's write a song_

I strummed the last note and looked up at him, as if expecting him to say something. He sat there a bit quiet for a while and I started to get worried thinking that the song was terrible and didn't live up to what he had expected. He looked at my expression and rolled his eyes.

"You're still as insecure of your talent as ever, Mitch." He told me and sighed. "When are you going to realize you are and amazing writer and singer? I'm sure you could be just as famous as Connect Three." I gave a looked and shook my head, not believing a word he said. He's just saying that because he's my friend, it's not true.

"Shane, stop lying to me." I accused him and he raised his hands in surrender.

"Hey, I'm not lying you're just too self-doubting to believe me." He told me with a smirk on his face.

"I am not!" I said and smacked him on the shoulder.

"Ow...What was that for?" He asked, rubbing his shoulder.

"For…for…for…" I couldn't come up for a reason and he raised an eye brow, amused.

"For…?" He asked mockingly, knowing that I didn't have a reason. He laughed after I didn't reply and I handed his guitar back. He took it and placed it down next to him.

"So about earlier…" He started and I cut him off.

"No need to bring that subject up. I understand and its okay." I said really fast that I doubt he even understood me.

"Alright, then how about we just talk of the wedding?" He offered and I nodded. "So, do you want to get married in three weeks?"

"Do we have a choice?"

"It's our wedding so, yeah we do. I mean, he can't force us to marry, but you can't control Torres Records until we do get married. So I'm giving you the choice here because really it concerns you more." I shook my head. He can't really think that right? It concerns him as much as it concerns me. He won't be single anymore and I can't really take that away from him.

"Shane, I can't choose on my own because it involves you too, it's not just me." I countered and he sighed.

"Mitch, trust me on this, I rather be married to you that have another video girl as a girlfriend." He assured me with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. How many girls has he dated that ended up using him and hurting him?

"I'm sure there are girls out there that aren't looking for a quick rise to fame." I told him.

"There might be..but then that means you can't have Torres Records."

"Shane, forget my dad's will and tell me, do you want to get married to me?" I asked him, and he sat there, deep in thought and then he nodded. His response took me by surprise. "Why?"

"I don't really know how to explain it, but let's just say I know we could make it work. Plus who knows what would happen along the way. And if it doesn't work we can always get a divorce." I nodded, understanding his response. He makes sense and makes me see things in a different light.

""You have good points there. So I guess we could give it a try and get married." Who knows, we could end up falling in love along the way. I shook that thought out of my head. It's too farfetched, me falling in love with my best friend and/or him falling in love with me. He gave me a smile that I couldn't help but return a smile back.

"So everything's settled? We are getting married in three weeks?" He inquired and I nodded.

"Yup, so that means I got to shop for a dress, right?"

"I guess so.."

"Knock, knock." I turned my head and saw Nate standing by the door with Caitlyn. I motioned for them to come in and they did.

"I'm guessing our "Dad" told you guys of his crazy plans for you two to marry in three weeks?" He did the air quotes when he said dad. Do all of the Grey brothers have something against their "Dad"?

Shane and I nodded. "Well, he really needs to mind his own business." Nate muttered angrily and shook his head. Caitlyn placed a hand on his shoulder, as a way to calm him down I assume.

I raised an eye brow at that gesture. "Nate? Cait? Is something going on between you two?" I asked and heard Shane chuckle and I looked at him confused.

"They are still in denial about their feelings." He whispered in my ear. I looked over at the curly haired couple and smirked when I saw that both of them had a pick shade of pink on their cheeks. Yet they didn't confirm or deny that something is going on.

I'll make sure that they are a couple by my wedding because they make a very cute couple, even if they are in denial.

* * *

_**So what did you guys think? **_

_**Thanks for Reading! **_


	10. Wrong Conclusion

"Hey, Mitch?" Caitlyn called as we entered the third gown boutique; we've been shopping for a wedding dress all morning, but I can't fine "The Dress".

"What is it, Cait?" I asked as I looked at all the different gowns. How am I supposed to fine "The Dress" when there are so many to choose from?

"Are you sure you want to marry Shane?" I stopped looking at the dresses and turned to face her.

"What do you mean? Of course I am!" I told her and then my eyes widened. Where did that come from? I'm not sure! I still have some doubts! How my voice sounded so sure I have, no idea. So now I'm starting to wonder if I ever believed in those doubt or I just wanted to believe them.

"Well you're sure now, but what about when you fall for someone that isn't Shane? What are you going to do then?" I sighed a bit frustrated. What's wrong with her today? When I told her about my decision she was all for it and now she's trying to make me change my mind?

"Caitlyn, what's really the issue?" I asked her with narrowed eyes. She avoided looking at me in the eyes and that worried me. "Cait?"

"I just don't want you to make a mistake." She told me, but I found it hard to believe her.

"Did Shane or Nate put you up to this?" I asked. Both of them have been asking me if I was sure I would be happy with this. To tell you the truth, I was getting tired of answering the same question over and over again.

"No one put me up to it. This is all me!" I raised an eyebrow at her. "Okay, it was Shane!" I knew it! She wouldn't have asked otherwise. But why would he want me to change my mind? We did make the decision together. If he has second thoughts, why not just tell me?

"Cait, we're leaving!" I said, well more like ordered. She pouted and pointed to a beautiful dress.

"But Mitchie!" She whined. I shook my head.

"Cait, I need to make sure of something before I buy a dress." She sighed sadly but nodded.

The car ride was silent for the most part. I was thankful for the silence, because it allowed me to think clearly. To say I'm confused is an understatement.

I just don't understand Shane at the moment. He said we should give it a try and now he doesn't want to give it a try? He doesn't even have the guts to tell me! Instead I'm all making plans for a wedding he doesn't even want! How stupid do you think I feel? I'm planning a wedding happy and now I find out the feelings are on sided! How much of a gullible fool am I? How could I believe that he even wanted to marry me? I'm no one special! He could have one of those for models. So why would he settle for plain Mitchie?

We arrived at the house and I rushed inside. I ran into the living room, grabbed Shane's hand, and dragged him up stairs to my room.

I closed my door and gave him a glare. He looked taken aback.

"Mitch, what did I do?" The question only made me angrier.

"Shane, why didn't you just tell me?" I yelled. He took some step back and gave me a confused look.

"Tell you what?"

"Oh don't act stupid! I know you don't want to marry me! You told Caitlyn to change my mind about marrying you and you have the audacity to act dumb about it!" I shouted and he ran a hand through his hair.

"Mitch, you are really not getting why I'm doing this!" He said, as calmly as he could. I laughed without humor.

"Shane, what's there not to get? You. Don't. Want. To. Marry. Me." I told him and he sighed.

"Why are you making a big deal out of this?" He said in a cold tone. I froze, I knew that hedidn'r want to marry me already, but he's acting like it isn't important. I felt the tears start to form in my eyes.

"I'm making a big deal about it, because I've been acting like a complete fool! How did you think I'd react, huh? All happy to have someone, I considered my best friend, lie to me?" I said and my voice faltered. I hate myself for trusting that he wouldn't hurt me again.

"Mitchie, I didn't lie to you!" He shouted and I looked away. "I would never-"

"You would never hurt me, right? Well news flash, you did!" I interrupted him.

"Mitch, I-"

"You didn't-"

"Will you just let me talk?" He yelled and I snapped my mouth closed. I turned my head to face him.

"I never lied to you. I just started to think about the situation more clearly and you deserve to marry someone you love! Not someone you may or may not fall in love with! I- you need to marry because you want to, not because you feel you have to!" He finished and I stared at him at a loss for words.

"Shane, I-"

"Mitch, just forget it." He muttered and then walked out.

I am so stupid! How could I accuse him like that? I don't know what came over me! He doesn't deserve me treating him like this. How can I expect us to work out a marriage when I come to these kinds of conclusions?

I sat down on my bed and broke down crying. I just lost one of my best friends and the guy I lo-. Wait was I just going to say I loved him? I mean I do but as a friend nothing more, right? How can I be in love with my best friend? No, no! I can't be! It'll just make thing worst.

I need to get out of this house! I have no reason to be here. I'm most definitely not marrying Shane, not after my outburst!

I wiped away my tears and grabbed my suitcase. I started packing, the sooner I get out of here the sooner I can think more clearly about how I feel about Shane.

* * *

Poor Shane.

:O Is Mitchie really leaving?...

Sorry for the long wait, I had some writer's block and I was really busy with school so I didn't have time to write.

So tell me what did you think?


	11. Nate Why?

I stared at the half empty suitcase and sighed.

Am I really going to just pack up and leave? I can't just leave because I can't handle being in love with a guy that will never feel the same. He's my best friend and I already messed things up and if I leave I'll hurt Shane even more.

I unpacked the clothes I packed then placed them where they belong. I'm not going to make this rash decision and hurt the ones I care about.

I walked out of my room and made my way towards Shane's room. I heard things being thrown around the room and I froze. I actually made him that angry?

I hesitantly knocked on his door. I got no reply so I knocked again.

"Who is it?" He shouted and I took a deep breath.

"Shane, can we talk?" I heard shuffling in the room and the door opened. Shane stared at me and it made me want to crawl under a rock. His eyes were so depressed and distant.

"Mitchie, we have nothing to talk about. You said enough about what you think of me." He told me in a low voice.

"Shane, I…was just angry. I didn't mean a word I said. I was just so upset that you would try and change my mind without telling me how you felt." I informed him and he opened his door wider and moved aside. I entered the room and stared at him, I didn't know what else to say.

"Mitchie, I never meant for you to take it like that. I just thought you would be happier if you married someone you love, not someone you don't." I wanted to tell him that I did love him, but I just don't want to make things awkward between us. "Can I ask you something?"

I nodded. "You already did, but okay." He smiled a little at that.

"Why did you come up with that conclusion that I didn't want to marry you?" I sighed and sat down on his bed.

"I honestly don't know. It's just that…when you…." I couldn't continue. I just didn't want to make him feel guilty for something that's in the past and also I didn't want him so see the tears that were forming in my eyes. "Sorry, I'll talk to you later okay?" I got up and rushed towards the door. I couldn't go any further because he grabbed my hand. I didn't turn around.

"Shane, let me go. Please." I pleaded in a soft voice. I head him sigh.

"Mitch, I…can't until you tell me what it was you were going to say."

"Shane, you really don't want to know." I told him. He isn't ready for that and I sure as hell am not ready to tell him.

"Mitchie, please…I need to know how I made you feel when you left." He just won't let this go. I turned around and sighed.

"Shane, when you ended contact with me, I felt as if I wasn't worthy to be your best friend anymore. You were famous and I was an ordinary girl that didn't have many friends. You could say that a part of me understood why I lost you as a friend because deep down I-" He covered my mouth and gave me a look that said shut up.

"Mitch, do not continue that. You are not just an ordinary girl, heck I don't even think your ordinary. You are…extraordinary. You honestly are what made my life interesting and fun. How many times do I need to tell you that you need to believe in yourself more?" He told me gently, but there was an edge to him voice. It was as if he was angry with me or something.

I just stared at him, not knowing what to say.

"Mitch, I missed, no….I needed your friendship. I just couldn't put you on the spotlight, you have no idea how much the paparazzi would have followed you. You didn't need that; it would have been too much for you. You're too self- conscious and being on the spotlight would just make that ten times worse." He walked closer towards me and caressed my cheek. He wiped a stray tear away.

"Shane, I know why you did it. You don't need to explain it to me again." I told him with a small smile.

He shook his head. "I feel as though I have to because it doesn't seem like you believe me."

"I do believe you, it just that…all this," I pointed towards him and me. "Feels like a dream, and that I'll wake up any second." He laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist. I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck.

We stared into each other's eyes without saying a word. Slowly we started to lean in; inch by inch our lips came closer.

I snapped back into reality and pulled back a bit. "Shane, do you honestly want that to happen?" I asked him and I saw disappointment flash in his eyes.

"Uh…did you?" I stayed silent. If I said yes I'm basically telling him that I liked him, but if I say no I'm telling him I'm not interested. I know the former is the truth, but am I ready to tell him.

"Honestly…maybe." I found myself saying. "What about you?"

"I did want it to happen." I stared at him wide eyed. That was not the response I was waiting for.

"Why?" I asked without thinking. He took a deep breath.

"I li-"

"Hey, I need to tal-" Nate stopped midsentence as saw us. He stared at us and mouthed "Oops".

"I interrupted something didn't I?" I gave him a small smile and pulled away from Shane.

"We'll talk later, Shane." I told him and walked out of the room. As I closed the door I heard Nate say sorry about ten times.

I walked down stairs. I saw Caitlyn sitting down on the couch with her head down.

"Cait, are you okay?" I asked her as I sat down next to her. She shook her head. "What's wrong?"

She looked up and my heart clenched, her eyes were blood shot and she had mascara streaks.

"Nate, got a girlfriend. I know we weren't together, but I thought he knew how I felt about him. So when he told me he got a girlfriend my heart broke in two." I was so sure that Nate liked her. It's not like he flirts with all of his friends that are girls. So why would he lead Caitlyn on?

"Oh, Cait do you want me to speak to him?" She shook her head. "You sure?" She nodded her head. I sighed and grabbed her arm. I lead her up stairs towards my room. I told her to sit down on my bed as I grabbed some make up removal and a facial wipe.

I wiped the streaks of mascara off of her cheeks.

"Thanks, Mitchie." I gave a smile and hugged her.

"What are friends for?"

"I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here." She told me.

"Well you'll never have to find out. We are going out; it's going to be a GNO!" I said and she burst in to tears.

"What did I say?" I asked panicked.

"His girlfriend is Miley Cyrus…" She told me through her sobs. I cursed myself and tried to calm her down.

* * *

So what did you think?

Should Niley last or do you guys want Naitlyn?

Tell me who you want Nate to date. (ohhh that rymes lol)

Sorry if there's any mistakes.


	12. Late Night Talk

Caitlyn and I watched lots of movies and ate a bunch of junk food. It was just a plain old sleep over, but I got her to at least smile. It wasn't one of her smiles that can light up the room, but it was better than nothing.

It was midnight and I was wide awake, while Cait was sound asleep on my bed. She looked so peaceful that I really wish she wouldn't have to wake up later and face Nate. As much as she tries to act as if she's okay, her eyes always give her away.

I got her to forget about what happened somewhat, but it's impossible for her to be over it in less than a day. Who would be able to face heartbreak and then be as if nothing happen? No one that I know that's for sure.

There was a soft knock on my door and then I heard someone whisper my name. I slowly got up from where I was sitting and walked over to the door. I opened the door as quietly as I could, so that I wouldn't wake Caitlyn up.

Nate was standing outside my room. I walked out of my room and closed the door.

"What is it Nate?" I asked him quietly. He sighed and mumbled something. "What was that?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"What do you want to talk about?" I questioned. He didn't answer. He motioned for me to follow him and I did.

We entered his room and I crossed my arms. I gave him a look and he took a deep breath.

"I need to talk to you about Caitlyn." He avoided my eyes as he said that.

"Nate, she already told me. You don't need to talk to me about it." I told him softly. He shook his head.

"I need you to understand that I never meant to hurt her."

"Nate, either way you did. I'm not taking sides, but leading her on like wasn't something I thought you would do." I scolded and sat down on his bed. "I honestly thought you were above that."

"Mitchie, I am. I just…." He trailed off.

"Nate, I'm really starting to doubt that."

He paced back and forth. "I just can't tell you why. Caitlyn can't know and I know you're going to tell her so that she's happy. I have my reasons for hurting her, it's for the best. Trust me."

What reasons could he possibly have? He liked or at least I thought he liked Caitlyn. When you like someone you do anything to make them happy. So why would he think that hurting her is for the best?

"Nate, I won't pretend that I understand, but I hope you know what you're doing." I told him as I walked over to him. "She won't be pining over you forever. She'll move on eventually."

"I know Mitchie, but I just don't know what to do." He muttered dejectedly. I sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Then tell me what's going on. I may be able to help." He shook his head.

"You're going to Cait, and I can't have that. She cannot know about this."

"Nate, you like her don't you?" He nodded. "Then nothing can really stop you from being with her."

"Yes something can."

"What is she threating you with something?" I asked hoping I was wrong.

"Not Miley exactly, more like Caitlyn's parents." I cocked my head, confused. What do Caitlyn's parents have to do with this?

"Nate, I'm not following you."

"Promise not to tell Cait." I sighed, but nodded.

"I promise not to tell her."

"Caitlyn's parents think that if I go out with Miley that Caitlyn will forget about her "crush" on me." He did air quotes when he said crush. "They don't like the idea of me being with her. They threatened to send her away if I didn't do as they asked. I'm guessing that they think that it's just a crush because of who I am."

"Wow and what does Miley say about this?"

"She doesn't have a choice, they threatened to go to the media with a lies about her. She already has a bad reputation; she can't afford being in the center of attention again."

I can't believe Caitlyn's parents would do this to their own daughter. How can they not want Nate to be with Caitlyn? Nate is the best for Cait; they are one for the other, as cliché as it sounds it's true. Nate being who he is has nothing to do with it, I know Caitlyn truly likes him, may even love him.

"I don't know how to help. If you continue this you might lose Cait and then if you don't you will still lose Cait. I can try and keep her hopes up that you and Miley won't last, I mean you guys went out once and it didn't work, so I can work from there if you want me to…" I suggested.

"Mitch, it would mean a lot to me, but if Caitlyn wants to move on, please let her. I don't want to hold her back if I'm not what she wants."

He can't doubt how she feels about him, can he?

"Nate, you're going on with this because you want to make sure she actually likes you, huh?"

"Mitch, it's not that I doubt her feelings, but I just need to make sure for my sake. All the girls that have hurt Shane, makes me doubt." He told me with a sigh. How many girls are there in this world, that only wants fame? Just because they are famous doesn't mean they have no feeling.

"Nate, I get that, but Cait is well Cait."

"I know Mitch, I know."

**Sorry for the long wait and for it being a bit boring and short. **

**So tell me what you think. Was it good? Bad? So/so? **


	13. Before The Storm

"Caitlyn, come on it's not going to kill you." I tried to reason, but she just shook her head. God, she's even more stubborn than Shane and that's saying a lot. I'm trying to convince her to go out of my room and to the living room, but it is pointless. She isn't budging, not that I blame her. I understand why, but it's not right. She shouldn't be hiding; she should be fighting for the guy she likes.

"Mitchie, how many times do I have to say no?" She snapped at me. If I wasn't annoying her, I would be really mad. But since I was I just shrugged and gave her my best puppy dog eyes that no one has yet to be immune to it. Mitch, stop it with the eyes…please." I didn't respond, I just looked at her. She sighed and mumbled things under her breath.

"Fine, I give up!" I gave her a huge smile and almost dragged her out of my room. I rushed down the hall and then I felt her stop and pull me back. I looked at her confused, but she just stood there. "Cait, what is going on?" I asked and before she could reply I heard Nate's voice.

_We were young and times were easy_

_But I could see it's not the same_

_Standing here but you don't see me_

_Give it all for that to change_

_I don't want to lose her_

_Don't want to let her go_

I looked at Caitlyn's face and I instantly regretted taking her out of my room. I continued listening and then I heard Miley's voice. I cursed Nate in my head. Why would he bring her here? He knows how Caitlyn feels and this is going to break her even more.

_Standing out in the rain_

_Need to know if it's over_

_Cause I would leave you alone_

_I'm flooded with all this pain_

_Knowing that I'll never hold her_

_Like I did before the storm_

_With every strike of lightning_

_Comes a memory that lasts_

_Not a word is left unspoken_

The lyrics are making me wonder if what Nate told me last night was the truth. They sure as hell don't seem to be platonic. It sounds like he never stopped loving Miley and that he couldn't move on. I sure hope that I'm wrong for Nate's sake, because if I find out I'm right Nate is going to get an earful.

_As the thunder starts to crash_

_Maybe I should give up_

_I'm trying to keep the lights from going out_

_And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart_

_They always say a heart is not a home_

_Without the one who gets you through the storm _

I looked at Cait and she was holding back tears. I honestly want to kick myself and Nate for making her feel like this. She was doing just fine until I made her leave the security of my room.

"Cait, I-" I started, but was cut off.

"Mitch, it's not your fault so don't worry about it. I'm just going to head home." I gave her a sympathetic smile and nodded. I stood outside Nate's door until I heard the front door close or more like slam close. I knocked on Nate's door, but didn't wait for him to open the door. I barged and gave him one of my best glares. I ignored Miley.

"Sorry to barge in but I need to speak to Nate." I said never taking my glare off Nate. I grabbed his harm and dragged him out of the room.

"What's with the glare, Mitch?"

"Nate, I'm going to ask this just once." I took a deep breath to calm my anger just a bit. "What is wrong with you? Why would you bring Miley here? You can't just bring her here after what happen yesterday! Caitlyn barely found out you got back together with Miley. Do you have any idea how much this affects her?" I hissed at him and he stood there speechless.

"Mitch, I"

"Save your excuses for some who cares. I trusted that there was nothing going one between you and Miley. But then you go and write that song with her! Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against her, but when my friend's heart is on the line I'll do anything. That songs meaning isn't what you told me. It seems that you still have feeling for her and then you played Caitlyn. Nate I thought you were better than that!" I as I ranted I paced. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned my head. Shane was standing beside me and gave me a look.

"Mitch, please take a deep breath and stop talking." He ordered and I was about to retort, but then he pointed at a distraught Nate. My heart dropped and I cursed myself.

"Nate, I'm sorry for shouting at you. But please tell me that you like Cait and that all you told me last night wasn't a lie." He sighed.

"It wasn't a lie, but this song I wrote with Miley was just a way to vent. It was how I felt when Miley and I broke up. It was just a way for us to feel closure, nothing more nothing less." I sighed in relief.

"Thank god because I was about to give you another rant and then the silent treatment."

"But Mitch, Caitlyn heard the song and came to the same conclusion you did, didn't she?" I bit my lip and nodded. Nate cursed and punched the wall.

"Nate! Are you crazy?" I yelled and rushed over toward him and inspected his hand. His hand was cut up and covered in blood.

"Shane can you get a first aid kit or something to heal his hand?" I asked Shane and he nodded.

"Mitch, what am I going to do now?" He asked in a defeated voice.

"I don't know Nate, I don't know."

"She hates me now." He was about to punch the wall again, but another to hands stop him. I looked at Miley and mouthed thank you. She nodded and sighed.

"Nate, go after her! Explain to her the situation." She advised or more like ordered.

"But you rep and her parents."

"I can't ask you to give up on love just because of a stupid rep! How old is she?" Miley asked.

"Seventeen."

"Ok, when's her birthday?"

"Next month. Why?"

Miley would be a good friend of mine if we didn't have all of this drama. She thought of something that was so obvious and I didn't. I mean really? How could I have not thought about it?

"She is going to be an adult legally in a month, so just wait till then to start a relationship with her." She told him and walked away.

"Hey Miley!" I yelled and she turned around.

"You're not so bad, we should hangout once all of this drama cools down. " I said with a smile. She returned the smile and nodded.

"Here's the First Aid Kit." Shane announced and handed it to me.

"Thanks." I took out the rubbing alcohol poured a bit on cotton ball. I then pressed it as lightly as I could. I then wrapped his and with a bandage.

"There." I said. He said thanks and then entered his room without another word. I looked at Shane and he shrugged.

"We need to talk."

* * *

So what did you guys think?

Sorry for long wait. I have just been really busy with school.

Hope it's worth the wait.

Reviews are always welcome. *Hint* Hint* lol


	14. Your Biggest Fan

"We need to talk about what exactly?" I asked as I walked over to him.

He narrowed his eyes and gave me a look that said-you-know-what-don't-act-stupid-. Of course I know what he wants to talk about, but I rather have him tell me.

"Mitchie.." He dragged out my name almost like a whine. I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms.

"Shaane…" I mimicked him and tried not to laugh. He glared at me and grabbed my hand. He led me toward his room and I tried my hardest to break free from his grip, but it was no use. Once we were in his room he closed the door and cornered me against the closed doors. Both of his hands were on either side of my head.

"Mitchie, I like you…a lot" I panicked and pushed him away. "Mitchie…?" I turned around and closed my eyes. Do I really want to know what he has to say? What if we don't work out? What if we break up and I lose his friendship again, but this time forever?

"Shane, I'm… afraid..." I said without realizing. I felt his arms wrap around my waist from behind. I silently sighed at his touch and leaned into him a bit.

"Afraid of what?" He asked in my ear and I felt his warm breath on my neck.

I took a deep breath. "Of losing your friendship. Of us not really working out." I muttered and heard him sigh.

"Mitch, how would you know we won't work if we don't try?" I shrugged and turned around in his arms so that I was facing him.

"I don't know."

"Mitch, do you like me as in more than a friend?" I do, I may even love him. Not that I'll tell him that...yet.

"Yeah." I admitted and he gave me a look. It was a look that I never thought would be directed at me. I have only seen once or twice and that was when he was talking about the girls he liked. It never bothered me before that I never got that look. Now that I receive that look it makes my heart flutter. It's as if I brighten his world now more than ever.

"Then be my girl." I stared at him with an incredulous look.

"Is that your way of asking me to be your girlfriend?" I asked and raised an eyebrow. He visibly gulped and nodded. I shook my head and broke out of his embrace.

"Shane, you are going to have to do better than that." I told him and patted his cheek. I was about to walk out of his room when he grabbed my hand.

"Are you rejecting me?"

"No…." I heard him sigh in relief and then I added. "But I'm not saying yes either." I opened the door and walked out. I heard him yell.

"What? Why not?"

"I didn't like the way you asked me!" I yelled and entered my room. As I lay on my bed I began to wonder. How are we going to date if we have to get married in less than a month? I wish we didn't have to get married. Getting married would make our life that much more complicated. I need to find a loophole and get out of marrying him. It not that I wouldn't want to marry him someday in the future, but now I think we should take things slow. I would like for him to ask me properly to be his girlfriend and then years later have him ask me to marry him. That is if we get that far in our relationship. I always pictured someone proposing to me in the most romantic of ways. Getting forced into a marriage isn't what I had in mind.

I stared at my ceiling, just thinking.

In the course of just a few weeks a lot has changed. I found out that I'm the daughter of a famous record labels owner and that said dad pass away and gave me his record label, but with a catch. I have to marry Shane which during that time I hated him. And now I find out that said guy returns my feelings, but the way is ask me is just not right. It was as if he expected me to say yes. I'm not one of those girls that will accept that and he should know that. If he wants me to be his girlfriend he better ask me right. I'm not saying I want all that romantic stuff because I think that it's asking too much, though it would be nice. Anything is better than the way he asked me 'Be my girl'.

I may be overreacting, but I know how he asks girls to go out with him and he never rehearsed that with me. Trust me he has made me stand in front of him while he practiced what he was going to say. It really isn't easy to stand there and pretend that it isn't funny. And all of the things he said were ten times better that how he asked me. Am I really asking too much? I sure don't think so.

Two days have passed since Shane asked me to be his girl and I had… well I didn't really reject him, but I didn't say yes either.

Turns out he can really be a romantic when he puts in effort. In those two days I have gotten two different roses. On the first day I received a purple rose that looked just divine. It was on my nightstand when I woke up that morning and there was a note right next to it. It said, _"Your friendship and love, /and all the wonderful things/ that they bring into my life /Are like nothing else/ I have ever known." _ I was about to cave really, but when I walked up to him that same day he told me that he wasn't done yet. I my eyebrows rose at that, but I shrugged it off and asked him when would he be done. He had just smiled that smile of his and walked away.

The next day I found a pink rose, but that time it wasn't on my nightstand. It was on the ground by my door and another note was attached to it. The note was wasn't a poem, but a quote. It said, _"If I had a rose for every time I thought of you, I'd be picking roses for a lifetime."_ It was really cute and it made my heart melt. I had placed that rose next to the purple one. I looked for Shane that very same day but I couldn't find him.

I asked Nate where he was but he just gave me a knowing smile. By the way Nate made up with Caitlyn. I haven't asked her the details yet because honestly my mind is somewhere else and is always thinking of a certain pop star. All I wanted was for him to ask me the right way well my definition of right. I would have been happy with one rose and then him asking me. Not that I'm complaining or anything. It's still sweet.

I woke up and sat up. I looked over at my nightstand and there was no rose. I looked over that my closed door and no rose was there. I'll admit, I was a bit disappointed. I got off my bed and made my way towards my bathroom and got ready for the day.

I got out of the bathroom and on my pillow there was a red rose. I smiled and walked over to my bed. I picked it up and sniffed the rose. I looked down to see if there was a note, but there wasn't. I shrugged it off and walked out of the room with the rose in hand.

I walked to Shane's room and knocked on the door. No one answered, so I walked in and it was as if he knew I would go to his room. There was a note on his bed. I picked it up and read it.

"_Turn around and go to the one place you know we can really relate to." _

The one place can really relate to? Why would he give me a riddle?

Okay Mitchie, think where could we really relate? Well there are many things we have in common. That's one of the reasons we became best friends. But the one thing we have the most in common would be…Music! Okay so the music room? Well there's only one way to find out.

I Made my to the music room and was about to open the door when I panicked again. Should I? _Come on don't be a chicken! _I'm not a chicken. I told myself and then took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Took you long enough…" A voice said and I smiled. He was standing in front of me with a bouquet of purple, pink, and red roses. He handed them to me and I took them happily.

"Well you didn't give me enough clues." I teased and he shook his head.

"Well it's not over yet, so sit down." I stared at him with an eyebrow raised, but did as told. He started to strum the guitar.

_I never thought I would, did it_

_Never thought I could_

_I did it like that, did it like this_

_Did it like everybody knows _

_That we got something real, shorty_

_I know what I feel_

_Shout it like that_

_Shout it like this_

_Listen up, everybody knows_

_But you, so here it goes_

_Cause I never really noticed_

_Took a while for me to see_

_Playing back the moments_

_Now I'm starting to believe_

_That you could be at the show and know everyone_

_But it's you who makes me sing_

_And I know where we are and I know who I am_

_Baby, I'm your biggest fan, oh_

_Every time you smile for me_

_Takes me a while to bring myself back_

_Cause your all that_

_And I just had to let you know_

_That I'm screaming out in the crowd for you_

_I can be too loud cause I don't care_

_I let 'em all stare_

_I just want everyone to know_

_The truth, it's only you_

_You showed up and you looked so classy_

_Made me think twice 'bout the way I was acting_

_You were real from the start of it all_

_Like a dream came to life, now I'm left in all_

_Stars shine but your light is the brightest_

_Love flies but your love is the highest_

_You're so sweet that it drives me crazy_

I placed the flowers down next to me and stood up.

"You know, you didn't have to go through all this right?" I told him and he nodded his head. "I would have been happy with you asking me the way you asked all of your girlfriends in the past."

He placed the guitar down and walked closer to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

"I knew that, but I wanted to show you that you're not like those girls." The way he looked at me made me want to just kiss him, but I fought that urge.

"Really now?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Yes really, you are more important to me than them." He told me. "So I'll rephrase my question."

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

I didn't answer him. I just kissed him. It took him awhile to respond to the kiss. But once he did it was slow and sweet.

He pulled away and gave me a smile.

"I'll take that as a yes." I laughed and kissed him again.

* * *

_**Tada! They are together, finally!**_

_**So what did you think? Good? So/so? Bad?**_

_**Did I rush them into a relationship? **_

_**Next chapter is going to be a little different. **_

_**It's not going to be in Mitchie's POV. But that's all I'm going to say.**_


	15. Was I A Game?

[N POV]

I can believe I'm so stupid! How couldn't I have thought about that sooner? I could have stopped all of that pain that Cait is going through.

How am I going to make her forgive me? Knowing her, she'll be crying her heart out while cursing me out. I can't really blame her; she has a right to be furious with me. I'd rather have a furious Caitlyn than a sad Caitlyn any day.

I never told her this, but I don't know who I'd be if it weren't for her. I could have turned out like Shane or worst if she wasn't there to bring back down to earth. She is to me what Mitchie is to Shane. Without Mitchie Shane turned out to be an egoistic jerk and with her he's the music loving, down-to-earth guy that is my brother. So I can't help, but imagine what I'd become without Caitlyn.

Can she forgive me? Or will I have to live with this mistake of mine?

Why would she forgive me?

Can I live without her?

All of these questions and more are roaming around in my head, it's driving me crazy. On one hand I can't live without her, but on the other hand she's better off without me. I can't help but feel that if I never met her she'd be happy with some other guy. Yet that same thought breaks my heart.

Could she be better off without me?

Should I even go and look for her?

I sighed and stared at my guitar. At times like these music is always the way I vent, but songwriting is sort of the cause of this. If I hadn't wrote the song with Miley I'd still have a chance at gaining Caitlyn's forgiveness.

_What with all the "what if's"? It's not going to change anything if u think of the "what if's"._

I got up and walked out of my room. It's time I faced my mistake. IF she doesn't forgive me I'll leave her alone. I grabbed my car keys and left the house.

Okay, now where could she be? I know she wouldn't go to her parent's place. She also couldn't have gone far. Would she have gone to the park down the street? There's only one way to find out.

I drove towards that park in hopes that I'd find her there. I parked my car and got out with my sunglasses, it's not that people won't recognize me, but it will take them a bit of time to do so.

I walked around the parked and looked at almost all of the trees to see if she was sitting under one of them, but she wasn't. I was about to give up until I saw a head full of curly hair walking aimlessly in a field of flowers. I slowly made my way over to her and when I was close enough I heard her sobbing. It made me want to turn around and leave her alone.

I slowly reach my hand out and touched her shoulder. Her body tensed at my touch and moved out of my grasp. She turned around and her red and swollen eyes narrowed at me.

"What do you want?" She asked in an emotionless voice. "Nate, leave me alone!" She turned around and walked away. I grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Caitlyn, I-"

"Save it, Nate." She said and tried to break free, but I tighten my grip.

"Caitlyn let me explain-"

"Explain what? I understand perfectly that I was just a game to you and _she _is the one thatthat you chose. So do me a favor and let me go." I closed my eyes and sighed.

"You were never a game. I only did what I did because I couldn't lose you." She turned around and glared.

"You didn't want to lose me? Well you had a funny way of showing that!" She yelled.

"Your parents threaten to send you away if I kept on seeing you the said that I wasn't good enough for you and that you just had a crush on me. They told me to go out with Miley to see if it was true or not and if I didn't agree, Miley's already messed up rep was going to be affected. I was at a lost. You are what kept me to be me, but Miley was and is my friend even if we ending on bad terms. I went with their deal only because I thought you'd fight for what we had. I never thought you would have doubts about what I felt for you!" I told her everything and more. I know I shouldn't have said the last part but it's was something I didn't even know I felt.

She stared at me with wide eyes. "You were testing my feelings for you?" I had the urge to roll my eyes. Out of all of that, that's her conclusion?

"No, that's not it at all. I thought you knew that you mean the world to me, guess I didn't show it as much as I thought." I muttered and took a deep breath. "Your parents were the ones that were testing your feeling for me. I told them that your feelings for me were stronger than just a crush, but they wouldn't believe me." She walked closer and sighed.

"You should have just told me what was going on! I can't help but have doubts. You're Nate from Connect Three and I'm just the daughter of a recording studio owner. You can have any girl you want and you chose me. I have my doubts and I'm sure Mitchie does to. It's not because we don't you how you guys feel, but because it more like a dream than reality." I grabbed her hand and pulled her closer towards me. I stared down at her and with my other and I caressed her cheek.

"I'm sorry I made you cry. I never wanted to hurt you like that." She looked down and sighed.

"I know. But that song you wrote with Miley has some deep meaning to it. I just know it does."

I sighed and nodded. "It does," She wanted to break free; I just wrapped my arm around her and whispered in her ear. "But it's not what you are thinking."

"Then what is it?"

"Like I told Mitchie, it was just a way for us to feel closure nothing more and nothing less." She pulled back just a bit to look me in the eyes.

"You promise?"

I chuckled and nodded. "I promise."

* * *

_**Naitlyn in this chapter! I thought it was time for a change from Smitchie.**_

_**So what did you think? **_

_**Good/Bad/SoSo?**_

_**Sorry for the long wait (again) I was busy with testing: SAT, CST, and Ap and now finals.**_

_**Hope this would make up for it.**_


	16. The Wedding's When? Panic Attack!

[M POV]

I can't believe that it's been a week since Shane asked me to be his girlfriend. It feels like it was just yesterday. Every day that I spend with him is just unbelievable. Who would have thought that I, Mitchie Torres, would be Shane's girlfriend? If you would have told me this would happen when I was fifteen I would have laughed in your face.

It honestly feels like a story meant for one of those over romantic chick flicks. Girl meats boy, girl befriends boy, boy hurts girl, years later girl is still hurt, girl meets boy again, girl forgives boy, and they live happy every after. It's too good to be true, but I think it's best to live and the moment and regret later. I know that I'd never regret giving us a chance because the alternative would be wondering 'what if'

"Mitchie, we need to talk." Caitlyn said as she walked in to me room. I sat up on my bed and gave a look that said 'go on'. "You need to be reminded that you need to get married in around two weeks and we have nothing planned!" I stared at her dumbfounded. It was quiet for a good while until… I screamed and started hyperventilating.

"Oh my god! ... OMG!… Oh dios mío!" I said over and over again. I heard three sets of feet rushing down the hallway, but I was too busy panicking to acknowledge them.

"Mitch, calm down! Take deep breaths." I heard Caitlyn say worriedly. Then I felt arms wrap around me and start rocking me back and forth. I relaxed into the arms, already knowing who it was. He started singing my favorite song of his softly.

"I've been missing you. It's true. But tonight I'm gonna fly. Yeah tonight I'm gonna fly. Cause I can roam across the world and see everything and never be satisfied, if I couldn't see those eyes." Once I calmed down and stopped hyperventilating. I heard sighed of relief. His arms just squeezed me a bit.

"So, will one of you tell me what cause you to have a panic attack?" Shane asked to no one in particular.

"I'm at fault, I reminded her about the wedding that's supposed to be in two weeks and she just freaked out. I didn't know she was going to have a panic attack." She informed them and then she added, "I'm so sorry Mitchie!"

"It's not your fault. If you hadn't told me right now, I probably would be having a panic attack when I found out later." I told her softly and gave her a small smile.

"You know it doesn't have to be a big wedding, we can just elope in Vegas or something." Shane whispered in my ear. I laughed; the idea seemed really likely right now. It would take a load off of me and we can always get married later and have it be perfect.

"I might just have to take you up on that offer, Mr. Grey." I said and turned my head to look into his eyes.

"Well, that our cue to leave, Cait, Jase." Nate whispered softly and they were out of the door.

"Are you sure?"

"Why not? It's easier to plan in a short notice and not likely to fail." He sighed and kissed my temple.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He shrugged and looked straight ahead.

"I wanted our wedding to be something to remember not something that was rushed into."

"Shane, we can always marry again and it would be better than any of my dreams." I said trying to make him agree.

He sighed again. "If that's what you want…okay." I smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Is that all I get?"

I nodded and started to break free of his embrace. I need to talk to Cait and tell her to stop worrying about the wedding, but Shane had other ideas. He wrapped his arms around me again and pulled me back on the bed, so that I was laying on it. He hovered over me, with his hands on either side of my head. "Shane, I need to speak with Cait."

"She can wait." He said and dipped his head closer to mine. His lips just inches from mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his head closer to mine. Our lips touched and he deepened the kiss.

I'll never get tired of his lips on mine. It's a feeling that makes my whole body melt.

"Shane, we need to-" Nate started, and Shane and I broke apart. He looked anywhere but at us and it was honestly cute. "Sorry, but Shane we need to go, like now!" He then left muttering something about us always being in compromising positions when he needed to speak to one of us. I laughed softly at that and gently pushed Shane off me.

"Why does he always have to interrupt us?" Shane muttered and I pecked his lips.

"Hurry up or he's going to come back and drag you out!" I warned. He kissed me again and complied.

"Think very carefully about what we talked about okay?" I nodded and got up.

We walked downstairs together and saw and an impatient looking Nate at the bottom of the steps. Shane smirked and pulled me closer so that we were face to face and he lowered his head and kissed me.

"Okay, break it up you two!" Nate ordered and dragged Shane away from me.

"Mitchie, I'll miss you!" Shane said dramatically

"I'll miss you more!" I said playing along. I tried keeping a straight face, but it was no use I started laughing.

With Shane you'll never know what will happen next and I wouldn't want it any other way. He makes my life exciting, and that's one of the reasons why I love him.

* * *

_**I know it's been forever since I've updated, I've just been really busy with school and I also had a bit of writers block. I actually wrote this twice and both versions just didn't feel right. This is the product of both of those tried. Hope it makes up for the long wait. **_

_**Was it good? Bad? So/so? **_

_**Don't hesitate to give suggestions of what you would like to happen. I could use the ideas. **_

_**Thank you to those that reviewed this story even though I haven't updated in a long while. **_


	17. The Past Is ThatThe Past

[M POV]

Happy.

That's the emotion I've been feeling since I became Shane's girlfriend. It's not the happy that you feel when you get your way though I do get my way. It's the happy you feel when there's no missing piece in your life. You feel complete and all you feel is happiness. Shane is and will always be that puzzle piece in my life. Without him I won't be complete and knowing this scares me. What if we are just not meant to be? What if later in the future we are just not together anymore? Would I be able to handle just being his friend after I've spent time being his girlfriend and loved being his? I'm not the type of girl that is dependent on a guy, but once you've experience being loved by someone in a romantic way, you feel a part of you missing when that's gone. It's what you live for, to find that one person, you're soul mate. I believe that there is a person you are meant to be with in this world, but who it's supposed to be is and will always be a mystery.

Shane isn't perfect in being a boyfriend as he wasn't being a best friend. But really, who wants someone perfect? Life is supposed to be of making mistakes and living with flaws because in the end it makes you who you are. Who really knows what's perfect? Perfect can mean different things because no one thinks and sees things the same way. My definition of perfect is imperfection. I see perfect as something that is fake, no offence to those who are viewed as "perfect". I see Shane as someone who even though has flaws, is the only on in my eyes that makes me whole. That's really all you need, someone who completes you no matter what. You don't need anything more than that.

Strong arms made their way around my waist, pulling me closer to a chest. I felt myself lean in to the body. I recognized his touch; the way he makes my heart beat faster just by his touch. He makes me feel safe in his arms; nothing can hurt me when I'm in his arms.

"What are you doing out here, this late?" I was standing outside on the porch just letting my mind wonder while staring at the sky. It's not cold but also not warm, it's in the middle and the temperature is bearable.

"Just staring at the stars and thinking." I muttered in a calm voice, never moving my gaze from the sky.

Shane lowered his head on top of shoulder, his breath hitting my cheeks as he spoke. "You and your love of stars, I wonder if you have a shrine for them in your closet."

I turned my head, our faced were just inches apart, and gave him a _really_ look. "You would say that. And what if I do? They are just so bright they light up my world." I told him with a dreamy voice and added a sigh just for effect.

He had a mock hurt look. "And here I thought I light up your world. I'm competing against stars for your affection."

We stared at each other, both of us trying to keep a straight face. We lasted two whole minutes until we busted out laughing.

"How do we always get in conversations like this, I will never know." I said and he gave me a peck on the cheek.

"It's what makes us, well us."

"Yeah, I haven't joked around like this in a while." I whispered and instantly regretted it when I felt him stiffen. I need to watch what I say about how I lived my life in our time apart. He feels at fault for my unhappiness and I'm not gunning to try and convince him otherwise because it's going to be unproductive of me. He can be as stubborn as I when he wants to be. He set his mind to this opinion and I feel that if I try and tell him otherwise it will just make him angry, not with me but with himself.

"I'm sorry." Those two words made my heart ache. I understand why he avoided any type of communication with me, _now_. He should know that I don't blame him; I blame myself in some aspects. If I was more confident in myself he wouldn't have felt the need to protect me.

"Shane," I started as I turned around in his arms and touch his cheek with on hand. He leaned in to my touch and closed his eyes. "You already apologized for that. I don't really want you to hold that guilt anymore. It's not right. You did what I think I would have if I were in your shoes. Sure, at the moment I was hurt, I won't lie about that. But you've made up for that! I feel happier and alive now that I'm here in your arms! I won't stand here and watch you carry what is in the past on your shoulders!" He opened his eyes and he was holding back tears.

"Mitch, I can't just forget how I made you think I wanted nothing to do with you. I was sure I was doing the right thing, but really I just made the biggest mistake in my life. I let you slip from my life. I got you back because for some reason you forgave me." I sighed and looked away. He won't listen to me. I can't and won't cope with him being like this. It really makes be reminded of how much he has changed. He has this whole other personality that comes out in times like this, the self-hating, guilty Shane Grey.

"Shane Joseph Grey!" I said forcefully in an attempt to stop him and this never ending issue. He looked at me, frozen. I hardly use his full name and he knows I mean business when I do. "I need you to stop acting like this, please! You are better than this. I know the past is always going to be in the back of our minds. But how can we have a relationship with that constant reminder? It should stay locked up in the back of our minds. There's no point in living in the past because we can't change it! I want to live my life like we were a few moments ago, not like this." I looked away. I don't want him to see my tears and then have another reason to blame himself.

"Mitchie, I-"

"Don't you dare say you're sorry!" I muttered angrily and untangled myself from his arms. I suddenly felt cold not being in his arms. I sighed and started to walk back inside the house.

Shane grabbed my wrist and pulled me back in his arms. I struggled weakly for him to let go and then I broke down in his arms.

"Shay, please forget. I can't stand seeing you like this." I sobbed against his chest. His arms tighten around me and then drops of water landed on my shoulder.

"Mimi, it's easier said than done. I'm constantly reminded of the past by the four year gap in our friendship. You lived those four years hating me. How can I be happy right now with you in my arms while I caused you so much pain?" I sniffed and moved back a bit not breaking our embrace. I stared up at him and took hold of both of his cheeks.

"You can be happy with me in your arms because I'm happy. I love being in your arms, they make me feel safe and loved. I don't care what happened in those four years because they made me stronger. I realized no matter how hurt I was I still wanted you in my life. I didn't hate you; it's not a possibility for me to hate you. I missed you and right now I have you in my life. All I need now is for you to let go and move forward." I pulled his face closer to mine and I let our lips meet. In the kissed I put in all the emotions I was feeling, adoration, sadness, and happiness. He kissed me back and that instant I hoped he was letting go.

He pulled back and gave me a small smile. "You are going to be the death of me. I don't know how my heart will keep beating if you kiss me like that." He stated and I smiled. It was a step up to how he was acting. This is the Shane I know and love.

I love him! I knew that but I wasn't sure to what extent and now that I know it scares me. I've never felt these strong feelings for anyone.

"Well, it's a good thing I have that effect on you." I said and gave him a peck on the cheek. I pulled away from our embrace and grabbed his hand intertwining my fingers with his. I pulled him into the house and led him to the couch. We sat down and I put on a movie.

"You know I could get used to this." He whispered as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders bringing me closer to his side. I placed my head on his chest.

"Used to what?"

"Us together like this and who knows maybe a few kids." He laughed as my cheeks turned a rosy red and I smacked his chest.

"You are thinking too far ahead in the future."

* * *

Was it good? Bad? So/so?

I know it's been too long since I've updated and this is the tenth time I've said this but I've been busy with school. Senior year sucks. You would think it would just be like any other rear but there's more work to do. I keep telling myself that in two months I'm going to graduate and that all this work is going to pay off.

So anyways, I hope this chapter was worth the long wait. Sorry if there's any mistakes.


	18. Lightweight

[M POV]

_{A Week Later}_

I wonder how my life will be like after I become Mrs. Shane Grey. Would my life change drastically? I mean, do I really want to become a married woman at age nineteen? Well, it's not like I really have a choice in the matter, I'm just glad its Shane and not some total stranger. At least with Shane I know that he'd treat me right no matter the situation and he would never pressure me into anything. He made that clear …that was a very awkward day for both of us.

He's sweet, cute, and I love him. What more can I girl really want? I just don't want to end up like any other couple that marries young, grumpy and unhappy. I want to have the married life that every girl dreams of and sure I won't have my dream wedding but we have time for that. Or at least I hope we do.

Well, what I do know is that in four days there are going to be a lot of unhappy teenage girl all over the world. Shane Grey will no longer be a single man and it's sort of overwhelming for me to be the girl that is the reason Shane is off the market. Who knows how his fans will react. I don't want to be threatened by them though from what the guys tell me the fans are being pretty welcoming of our relationship. I don't know if it's because I'm somewhat famous now that people know who my father is or if I'm just that likable. Shane says it's the latter but I don't quite think that's it. Would they react that way if I was an ordinary girl like them? That's something I will never know.

Caitlyn on the other hand is getting a few haters because of her relationship with Nate. The reason why in my opinion is because they think she's the reason there's no more 'Niley'. A lot of his fans love that relationship and I guess they will stop at nothing until it happens again. And that's one thing I will never say out loud in front of Caitlyn. I don't want to find out how she'll take that news. I have mentioned it to Shane and Nate and they just shrug it off. It's something that's out of their hands. They can't change what their fans think.

I'm just glad that Caitlyn's busy planning a little reception after my Las Vegas style wedding. I let her do all the planning after my ideas kept on getting rejected. I did tell her that she won't have free reign over my dream wedding that might or might not happen. I want to do most of the planning because I will know exactly how I want things to be. She pouted but I wasn't going to give no matter how cute it was.

Speaking of a wedding, my mom almost passed out with excitement when Shane and I told her. She was like a child high on sugar. I was expecting a whole other reaction and Shane was prepared for an overprotective mother talk and what not. I don't know what went on in my mom's head but I'm not complaining.

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn yelled as she burst through my door. Whatever happened to the polite Caitlyn, now I know how Nate feels. "Which one do you like?" She held a purple table cloth in her right hand and a turquoise one in her left hand. Both were pretty colors but I'm leaning more toward the turquoise one because it's lighter and better for a late spring and early summer wedding.

"I like the turquoise one." She smiled and I knew I made the right choice. These were the only decisions that I had a say in. It's only when she can't decide that she asks for my opinion.

"Good choice!" She says and then as fast as she entered she left. She's like a busy bee these days. I can't imagine how she'd be when it's her wedding. I shook my head and grabbed my guitar. I started to play the notes to a new song I wrote a few days ago and the lyrics just flew out of my mouth.

_The slightest words you said_

_Have all gone to my head_

_I hear angels sing in your voice_

_When you pull me close_

_Feelings I've never known_

_They mean everything_

_And leave me no choice _

_Light on my heart, light on my feet_

_Light in your eyes I can't even speak_

_Do you even know how you make me weak?_

_I'm a lightweight_

_Better be careful what you say_

_With every word I'm blown away_

_You're in control of my heart_

_I'm a lightweight_

_Easy to fall, easy to break_

_With every move my whole world shakes_

_Keep me from falling apart_

_Make a promise, please_

_You'll always be in reach_

_Just in case I need_

_You there when I call_

_This is all so new_

_Seems too good to be true_

_Could this really be?_

_A safe place to fall_

Clapping snapped me out of the song. I looked up and Shane was leaning against my door frame. I blushed and looked away. How long as he been there? How much did he hear? I placed the guitar down and Shane sat down next to me on the bed. I didn't look at him because I knew that my cheeks had a very red tint to them. I felt his hand under my chin and he turned my head so that I was looking him in the eyes. In those chocolate colored orbs I saw adoration mixed with a bit of amusement. He moved his hand to touch my cheek and his thumb traced my cheek bone. He smiled.

"You know, I think it's cute that you blush every time I hear you sing. It's one of the many things about you that will always make me smile." He whispered and I rolled my eyes in and attempt to stop my cheeks form turning a darker shade of red.

"You need stop hearing me sing without my permission mister." I said in a mock angry voice and I poked his chest. He laughed and pinched my cheek softly. I narrowed my eyes at him. He knows very well that I hate it when people pinch my cheeks.

"Aww don't give me that look." He said amusement clear in voice. I crossed my arms and pouted. The action only made him laugh more. "Mitch, I would stop that pout if I were you." I ignored him and the next thing I knew his lips were on mine. I melted into the kissed and wrapped my arms around his neck. He deepened the kissed and pushed me softly so that I was lying down on the bed and he was hovering above me.

"Sha- Man why does this always happen to me!" I heard Nate yell and then followed by him mumbling. "I'm gonna get an earful from Shane….again." I laughed and Shane stared into my eyes before kissing my again.

"Shane…go…see…what…Nate…wants…" I said in between kisses. I don't want Nate to comeback to find us in the same position. He's already caught us kissing more than a few times and I don't want a repeat.

He groaned but did as I asked. We both sat up and Shane gave me on last kissed before standing up. "Don't kill him! He didn't mean to interrupt us-"

"…Again" Shane interrupted and I laughed. "I know, but really he needs to work on his timing. You don't see me interrupting him when he's with Caitlyn."

I shook my head and pushed him towards the door. "Go." He gave me a pout. "Shane, go now!" He stuck his tongue out at me and left my room. He can be such a child sometimes, but that's what makes him adorable. He'd be offended if he knew I just called him adorable. He thinks it not "manly". I laughed when he told me that because it's unreasonable.

I love the way we are at the moment and I'm scared that it will change once we are married. I heard that marriage changes the relationship but that the outcome depends on how strong the relationship is. Is my relationship strong enough to survive marriage? I don't know, but I hope so. We have been a couple for no more than a week. So, who knows what will become of us later on.

* * *

_**This was mostly a filler so it was pretty boring...but anyways tell me what you think.**_

_**Was it good/bad/so/so?**_


	19. The Big Day part 1

[M POV]

I stared at my reflection. Not believing that the person staring back is me. My hair is pulled up in an elegant bun, with a few strands sticking out framing my face. My make-up is light because I don't want to look like a clown. Too much make up is unappealing in my opinion. I decided on just enhancing my natural features a bit, it was simple but I liked the turn out.

There is no veil because I thought it was unnecessary, like the wedding gown, but there's only so much I can get away with. Caitlyn's exact words were, 'you're denying me the right to see you standing at the altar, the least you can do is wear a wedding dress.' She used guilt to get me into agreeing to wear the dress. I put up a good fight, don't get me wrong I dead set against it, however when everyone is against you can't win. Honestly it wasn't a fair fight, it was five against one.

I hate to admit it, but the dress is gorgeous. It's simple, but I love it. The bodice of the dress is heart shape and it had beading that resembles a ribbon tied under the bust. The skirt flows down to the floor and I'm pretty sure would move with the wind. It's perfect for a civil ceremony, even though I still think it is unnecessary.

"Mitchie," my mom called. I turned my gaze away from my analysis of my reflection and towards her voice. She look like she was holding back tears because her eyes were glossy, "You look so beautiful."

"Thanks mom." I said and she pulled out a long velvet box and handed it to me. I took it and opened it. Inside was a white gold necklace with a star shaped pendant, which had a diamond in the center. I stared at it for a few moments before I closed the box and handed it back to her.

"It's gorgeous, but I can't accept it." I told her, as I handed it back to her.

She gave out a small laugh and opened the box. She took out the necklace and placed it around my bare neck. "Your father gave it to me the day before our wedding, it was my something new and now it's your something old." I hugged my mom. I have something that would remind of my dad.

"Mitch u better not ruin your make-up." Caitlyn warned as she entered the room and handed me a gift bag. I took it from her confused. She gestured for me to open it and I did as I was told. I tried to hold back my blush when I saw that it was a white garter. She really has no shame, giving me this.

She noticed that I was hesitant to take it out, so she took it upon herself and took it out. My mom giggled like a teenage girl when she saw what it was.

"Caitlyn!" I exclaimed as she lifted my dress and put it on my thigh.

"What? It's part of the tradition; it's your something new. And this is your something borrowed." She said and placed star shaped earing on my ears. "I want them back." I nodded and hugged her.

"Thank you, but I'll pay you back for the garter." I threatened and she laughed.

Now I guess all I need to complete this tradition is the something blue. Am I going to have to do this again when we have a big wedding in front of the altar? I have a feeling I am.

"Mitchie," I turned my head to the direction of the voice. I saw Miley standing by the door with a small bag. I smiled at her and walked over to here. "Wow, you look amazing!"

"Thanks, you look gorgeous also!" She gave me the bag and I inwardly sighed. How many gifts can there be at a wedding? I opened it and inside the bag was a smaller jewelry box. I took the box out and opened it. I stared at the object because it looked very expensive. I tore my gaze away and looked at Miley.

"I'm not taking it back!" She told me and walked away before I had a chance to reply. I looked at the object once more. It's a silver bracelet with some kind of blue jewels all around it. It was simple, but looked like it cost a big amount of cash. I took it out and clasped it around my right wrist. Well, it looked like I'm ready for this not so simple wedding ceremony. I wanted something totally different and less costly. Oh well, what can I do now? This is what I get for leaving Caitlyn in charge of everything, not that I had a choice.

I looked at myself in the mirror and took a deep breath.

"Mitch, are you ready?" Caitlyn asked me and I nodded. She and my mom walked out of my room and told me to wait for Nate and Jason. They are the ones that are "giving me away". I don't know why it necessary but really I am in no position to argue.

"Mitchie, you look beautiful," both Grey brothers whispered in awe. I tried to hide my blush, but was unsuccessful. It is one thing being complemented by Miley, Cait, and my mom, I know how to take those, but with these two and Shane I can't help but blush. They chuckled and extended their arms. I gladly hooked my arms with theirs and let them lead the way.

"Shane is close to dying out there." Nate whispered in my ear. "He never was good at understanding the term waiting."

Hearing that really calmed down the nerves that were building up inside of me, at least I'm not the only one that is freaking out. "You got that right." I whispered back and he laughed.

"Mitchie, I always knew you'd become our sister." Jason admitted with a smile. Aww, that's so cute. I knew that they considered me a sister, it's obvious to anyone but hearing it makes me feel special nonetheless. Just to know that I have people in my life that care even if that number isn't big. It really doesn't matter the amount but the people. You can know a thousand people but there are only a handful of them that truly care. I know that's something that the boys have learned the hard way because of their career. For me it's entirely the opposite, I only allow myself to trust those that go the extra mile to break through the walls that I placed around my heart.

The way to the ceremony seemed to last forever. In reality it was a short walk down the hallway and down the stairs. It's a walk that will change my life. After this I will be forever (hopefully) with Shane. I will be a married woman by law and happy.

Looking ahead I can see Shane standing, staring in my direction. He is dressed in a black tux with a white vest and flower in the pocket of his blazer. He is nervously shifting from on leg to another. Nate wasn't joking. I bit back my laugh, because this isn't a laughing matter. Instead I sent him a reassuring smile and he returned it energetically. Even in all his nervousness he can still smile like this is the best thing that has happen in his life. He's just perfect. His personality may not be what people expect a twenty year old to have. He is a child at hear but I wouldn't have him any other way. He completes me. The things I lack in he doesn't and vice versa. He is more energetic and outgoing, while I'm rational and apprehensive. Put us together and we are the perfect couple, even non-romantically. This may sound cheesy but he's my other half.

Finally we reached him and the minister. Shane stood up straighter and I bit my lip and he took my hand, pulling me to his side. His eyes never left mine and he mouthed, 'you're beautiful'. I blushed again and I saw his eyes light up more.

We broke our gaze once the mister started talking. I zoned him out because I knew what he was saying. I've seen so many romantic movies to have a good idea. I spent most of the time thinking about my life prior to this moment. Honestly, I think that I dreamt of this happening once. I was fourteen and we had seen this one movie that I can't remember the title. I thought that night that I wanted a wedding like that before I went to sleep and the next thing I know I'm dreaming of being next to Shane saying our I do's. I avoided Shane for a few days because I couldn't face him without feeling awkward.

I never thought it would actually happen with Shane. I always thought I would meet my prince charming; just never saw him being Shane. Sure, I thought he was cute at that age, but I'm allowed to think my best friend I'd cute aren't I? I never realized I had feeling for him until I lost him. It hurt more than I I thought it did and when I realized why I cried for days. I had feeling for him and didn't get the chance to tell him, that kind of thinking made me cry.

My attention turned to Shane when the Minister spoke to him.

"Shane Grey, do you take Michelle Devonne Torres for your lawful wedded wife?" He asked and Shane stared at me for a full minute before responding.

"I do," replied Shane and I felt my eyes become glossy with tears. Shane gave me a concerned look and I mouthed 'happy tears'. Relief was what his eyes showed and he gave me a smile.

The minister's gaze turned toward me I took a deep breath to stop the tears from falling.

"Michelle Devonne Torres, do you take Shane Grey for your lawful wedded husband?"

It me a moment to collect myself before I responded with an 'I do.'

"You may now seal the promises you have made with each other with a kiss." We faced each other and Shane placed both hands on my cheeks. He softly touched my lips with his. It was a gentle kiss but he put a lot of feeling to it. I kissed him back with as much feeling. It wasn't the wedding that I expected but the outcome is the same either way.

We pulled apart and the house was filled with applause. Shane wrapped and arm around my waist and led me out to the back yard where the reception will be held is a few minutes. I have to make sure to thank Caitlyn because without her this wouldn't have been possible in such short notice.

"No what you expected right?" Shane whispered in my ear and it took me a moment to realize what he meant. He was talking about the wedding that Caitlyn planed. He read my mind.

"Not at all, she went all out."

* * *

_**The moment you have a been waiting for! **_

_**So what did you think?**_

_**The wedding part was a bit rushed I know, but really I didn't want to write a lot with dialog about something that most of us a familiar with. Lol**_

_**Any ways I hope it's a good chapter and I apologize for the terrible descriptions, it something I'm working on improving. **_

_**Sorry for any mistakes! **_


End file.
